Lights Will Guide You Home
by S. Tavares
Summary: Só mais uma história de melhores amigos que deveriam ser namorados.
1. 1 Piolhos de Meninas

**Disclaimer:** Twilight e seus personagens não são meus. Pertencem a Stephanie Meyer, Intrínseca e a Summit Entertainment. Estou apenas me divertindo.

* * *

**Titulo:** Lights Will Guide You Home (Luzes Te Guiarão Pra Casa – _tradução livre_)  
**Formato:** Drabble/Double-Drabble/Ficlet  
**Casal:** Edward/Bella  
**Classificação: **T (M para capítulos futuros)  
**Gênero: **Romance/Friendship**  
Autora:** S. Tavares

* * *

**LIGHTS WILL GUIDE YOU HOME**_  
Capitulo 1  
Piolhos de Meninas_

_Forks, Washington, 1998_

Com cinco e seis anos, todos os meninos da vizinhança brincavam apenas entre si. Era a fase dos "piolhos de meninas", e enquanto os adultos ao redor se divertiam com isso, eu estava em pânico.

Você sempre foi meu único amigo. Eu sempre fui a garota desengonçada que não conseguia manter os joelhos longe do chão por muito tempo, e não tinha uma única célula atlética no corpo. Por sorte, você nunca se importou. E enquanto os seus irmãos jogavam baseball e brincavam de pique, você me ensinava tudo o que estava aprendendo nas aulas de piano e tomava chá comigo e minhas bonecas.

Então, quando você chegou àquela tarde, segurando duas casquinhas de chocolate derretendo precariamente em suas mãos por conta do dia quente, eu tive vontade de chorar. E chorei.

Você já estava acostumado com isso. Eu também era a garota chorona da vizinhança. Tudo o que você fez foi me entregar uma casquinha e perguntar por que eu abri a boca daquela vez. Eu disse que estava feliz por você estar ali, e você revirou os olhos como de costume. Disse que não poderia me deixar – nunca – porque eu era sua melhor amiga, e não importava que eu tivesse piolhos. Porque você ia casar comigo um dia.

_[…]  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worst?_

_And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you're never try, you'll  
Just what you're worth_

_Tears stream down on your face_  
_when you lose something you cannot replace_  
_Tears stream down your face_  
_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignites your bones  
And I will try to fix you._

**Coldplay – Fix You**

* * *

**N/A: **_Drabble_ - Fanfics com até 100 palavras.  
_Double-drabble_ – termo usado para designar fanfics com 200 palavras.  
O Termo '_drabble_' também pode enquadrar fanfics com até 500 palavras, graças ao surgimento cada vez maior de challenges.  
_Ficlet_ – Fanfic com até 3 páginas ou até 1.000 ou 1.200 palavras.

Eu achei importante explicar isso, pro caso de alguém ainda ter alguma duvida. É um formato fácil e gostoso de escrever e é um desafio pra mim, sempre acostumada a escrever fanfics enormes. Quem me conhece sabe do que eu estou falando haha

Essa fanfic é completamente _drama free_, ou seja, tudo o que teremos por aqui serão capítulos leves e, provavelmente, açucarados. Nada de grandes dramas ou situações turbulentas na vida desses dois. O mundo já oferece problemas suficientes para nos manter ocupados (;

Já tenho mais de vinte capítulos prontos, e o próximo vem com reviews, que tal? Sei que esse capitulo não foi muito, mas me deixem saber o que acharam.

Ja ne, minna.

_Sam._


	2. 2 Sorrisos Permanentes

**Disclaimer:** Twilight e seus personagens não são meus. Pertencem a Stephanie Meyer, Intrínseca e a Summit Entertainment. Estou apenas me divertindo.

* * *

**L****IGHTS WILL GUIDE YOU HOME**_  
__Capitulo__ 2_  
_Sorrisos __Permanentes_

_Forks, Washington, 13 de Setembro de 2009_

-Não olhe! – eu bufei, sentindo suas mãos se apertarem um pouco mais em meus braços.

-Edward! Eu não agüento mais andar! – resmunguei, e embora sentisse meus pés começarem a doer por conta dos sapatos que já estavam relativamente gastos, eu não pude controlar o sorriso que rastejou em meus lábios enquanto sentia sua risada vibrar através do meu corpo.

-Já estamos chegando, eu prometo.

Suspirei ruidosamente, e ele riu mais uma vez. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade tropeçando em raízes e pedras e nos meus próprios pés, ele finalmente me soltou. E enquanto meu coração batia ruidosamente em minha caixa torácica e ecoava em meus ouvidos, eu podia sentir uma descarga de adrenalina correr rápido em minhas veias.

Eu estava completando dezesseis anos aquele dia. Nunca gostei muito de ser o centro das atenções, então não fiquei triste por não poder comemorar como se é esperado. Charlie havia sofrido um acidente de carro em Julho e estava afastado da delegacia desde então. Embora os cheques de Renée continuassem chegando, não era o suficiente para manter a casa, comprar remédios _e_ ter uma grande festa.

Então, depois de muita insistência por parte de Edward, nós dois fomos até Port Angeles comemorar. Comemos nosso peso em pizza, fomos ao cinema, e entramos em cada livraria e sebo da cidade. Mesmo depois de muito protesto, ele acabou me comprando a edição mais bonita de Jane Eyre que eu já vira na vida e me fez chorar na frente do vendedor como uma menininha.

Agora nós estávamos em algum lugar no meio da floresta da Península, para o que ele diz ser a segunda parte do meu presente de aniversário. Não antes, é claro, de me fazer andar mais quilômetros do que já havia andado minha vida inteira e me fazer suar como um porco.

-Tudo bem. Podre abrir os olhos. – cada pelo do meu corpo se arrepiou quando seu hálito quente bateu na minha nuca. Eu quase podia ouvir o sorriso na sua voz.

-Hm... Edward? – ergui as sobrancelhas, sorrindo em confusão, e ele riu deliciado.

Estávamos à beira de um pequeno braço de rio que cortava a floresta e ficava muito próximo de sua casa. Há alguns anos, seu pai construíra um pequeno quiosque ali, como presente de casamento para a esposa, e apesar de já ter estado ali uma ou duas vezes com Edward, fugindo dos seus irmãos, nunca me senti a vontade o suficiente. Era como se estivesse invadindo e maculando o lugar especial deles, ou coisa parecida.

-Espere um pouco. – sussurrou, de forma quase conspiratória, e piscou pra mim.

Ele correu em direção à pequena construção, e antes que eu tivesse a chance de perguntar o que estava acontecendo, ele apertou um pequeno botão, escondido entre as folhas de trepadeira que abraçavam os pilares do quiosque. Dezenas de luzinhas se acenderam ao mesmo tempo, como se estivessem sorrindo pra mim, iluminando o interior da casinha. Eu perdi o fôlego.

-Você me daria a honra desta dança, senhorita Swan? – senti minhas bochechas e pescoço corando gradualmente quando a mão de Edward me puxou para perto de seu corpo quente.

Antes que eu protestasse e apontasse o fato de que não havia música, porém, ouvi a melodia suave e bonita que vinha do lugar iluminado que anteriormente me fez perder o fôlego. A voz baixa e bonita enchendo meus ouvidos e levando lágrimas aos meus olhos sem que eu pudesse controlar.

Edward riu baixinho porque, não importava quantos anos se passassem, eu nunca deixaria de ser a garota chorona da vizinhança.

_Love me tender, love me sweet.  
Never let me go.  
You have made my life complete _  
_ and I love you so.  
Love me tender, love me truth,  
all my dreams fulfilled.  
For my darlin' I love you,  
and I always will_¹

-Feliz aniversário, Bella. – ele sussurrou baixinho no meu ouvido, seu hálito quente encontrando minha pele mais uma vez e fazendo meu corpo inteiro arder.

E tudo o que eu fiz foi fechar os meus olhos, apreciando o momento que seria eternizado para sempre em minha memória, suspirando de contentamento enquanto ele me abraçava forte, cantando o resto da melodia pra mim.

_Love me tender, love me dear,  
tell me you are mine.  
I'll be yours trough all the years,  
till the end of times.²  
_

Aquela noite eu esperei por palavras que não foram ditas e por um beijo que nunca veio.

Mas nem mesmo aquilo foi o suficiente para tirar o sorriso que tomou conta dos meus lábios até o fim do dia.

* * *

**1. **Me ame com ternura, me ame com doçura  
Nunca me deixe partir.  
Você tornou a minha vida completa  
e eu te amo muito.  
Me ame com ternura, me ame de verdade  
todos os meus sonhos realizados.  
Porque, minha querida, eu amo você  
e eu sempre amarei.  
**2.** Me ame com ternura, me ame querida  
diga que você é minha.  
Eu serei seu durante todos os anos  
até o fim dos tempos.

Love Me Tender – Elvis Presley

Um beijo especial à _Sild-San, Marilia Malfoy e Robsten Girl_. Amei os reviews, suas lindas. Espero que gostem desse capitulo e perdão pela demora.

Ja ne.


	3. 3 O Pastor do Penhasco

**Disclaimer:** Twilight e seus personagens não são meus. Pertencem a Stephanie Meyer, Intrínseca e a Summit Entertainment. Estou apenas me divertindo.

* * *

**LIGHTS WILL GUIDE YOU HOME**_  
Capitulo 3  
O Pastor do Penhasco*_

_Forks, Washington, 22 de Agosto de 2010_

Encarei o relógio do outro lado do quarto mais uma vez como havia feito o dia inteiro – 23:00.

Edward partiria para Seattle dentro de dez horas, e ingressaria no seu primeiro ano na faculdade de medicina. Eu não sabia quanto tempo ficaríamos sem nos ver, mesmo que ele tivesse prometido que viria para casa nos feriados, e isso estava me mantendo calada e mal humorada pelos últimos dias.

Eu não sabia o que seria de mim naquela minúscula cidade sem o meu melhor amigo por perto e já fazia alguma idéia do quão tediosos os meus dias seriam na escola sem Edward comigo. É claro, embora me sentisse egoísta e mal agradecida pensando daquela maneira, eu teria Angela e Jasper para me distraírem enquanto o ano se arrastava, mas não seria a mesma coisa.

Edward não era apenas o amigo que passava as tardes me fazendo companhia e me fazendo acreditar que havia vida fora da bolha que existia ao nosso redor – ele era aquele que fazia meu coração bater mais forte mesmo sem ter conhecimento disso.

Suspirei pela milésima vez enquanto jogava minha surrada edição de _O Apanhador no Campo de Centeio_ de qualquer maneira em cima da cama e corri os dedos pelos fios emaranhados em meus cabelos. Hesitei exatos cinco segundos antes de pegar meu celular em cima da cômoda, ligá-lo e ler mais uma vez as mensagens que me fizeram bufar e rolar os olhos e que me desafiavam a derramar algumas lágrimas indesejadas, desde que as recebi, algumas horas atrás.

De: Edward  
Recebida: 16:29  
_Esme está preparando um jantar de despedida.  
Te pego as seis? o/_

Mesmo estando inegavelmente desolada com sua partida, estava pronta para responder que estaria esperando por ele. Eu amava a família de Edward e amava o fato de que eles não só entendiam o que nossa amizade significava, como também consideravam a mim e meu pai como parte daquela família grande e amorosa.

Nossos pais eram amigos há anos e, desde que Renée deixou a mim e meu pai para viver a vida como ela _realmente_ desejava, eles entenderam e nos deram suporte e apoio como nenhuma outra pessoa havia feito naquela pequena cidade repleta de abutres. Charlie era o chefe de polícia de Forks e, enquanto ainda era capaz de manter as coisas em ordem naquele lugar onde praticamente nada acontecia, não tinha o controle sobre o que as pessoas pensavam e diziam a respeito da mulher leviana que abandonou o marido e a filha de seis anos para viajar o mundo em busca de diversão.

(Ela costuma me enviar cheques mensais com uma quantia razoável, provavelmente como uma forma de pedir desculpas por ter ido embora, e um cartão postal ou uma carta riscada em poucas linhas – com sua letra redondinha, desleixada e quase infantil - que eu nunca me dava ao trabalho de responder, embora tivesse todas elas guardadas.)

Remetente: Edward  
_Claro!  
Vou ligar para Charlie, apenas para ter certeza de que está tudo bem.  
Mas fico te esperando (: _

Estava prestes a apertar o botão de 'enviar' quando o celular apitou, alertando a chegada de uma nova mensagem. Salvei a mensagem em 'rascunhos', antes de voltar para a caixa de entrada e sorri minimamente quanto vi que se tratava de uma nova mensagem de Edward. E tão rápido quando aquele pequeno sorriso surgiu, desmoronou quando abri o pequeno envelopinho e o conteúdo da mensagem fez o meu estômago revirar e a bile subir por minha garganta.

De: Edward  
Recebida: 16:35  
_Também preciso ir buscar Tanya.  
Então, o que me diz as seis e quinze?_

Eu tinha algumas dezenas de razões para não gostar de Tanya. Mas a principal e que encabeçava minha lista, se devia ao fato de que ela era a namorada de Edward. Eu não sei como ou quando aconteceu, bem embaixo do meu nariz, mas o fato é que um dia ele simplesmente cancelou a nossa sexta da pizza para sair em um encontro. Desde então, elas viraram um ritual completamente esquecido - agora a sexta da pizza consiste em Bella, alguma porcaria com alto teor de gordura e um filme meloso e triste e Edward comendo uma coisa completamente diferente e fora do cardápio da pizzaria da Sue.

Eu sabia que ela não gostava de mim, apesar de não demonstrar isso abertamente. Na verdade, ela fazia de tudo para me agradar, depois que percebeu que eu sou uma parte importante na vida de Edward. E embora me deixasse feliz saber que se dar bem comigo era importante para fazer o relacionamento deles funcionar, às vezes tudo o que eu desejava era que ela declarasse o mesmo nojo e desprezo que ela dizia sentir por mim e que confiava a suas amigas fúteis e vazias. Eu não me importava em parecer idiota e patética. Seria melhor que ser obrigada a ver Edward enfiando a língua em sua garganta.

Então, naveguei através do menu de mensagens, esvaziando a pasta de rascunhos, e digitando outra reposta tão rápido quanto meus dedos descoordenados permitiam, inventando a primeira e mais patética desculpa que surgiu em minha mente.

Remetente: Edward  
_Não estou me sentindo bem. Cólicas. Desculpe.  
Bella._

Não me perguntei porque senti a necessidade de assinar aquela mensagem tosca e também não esperei por uma reposta. Desliguei o celular e o larguei em cima da cômoda, como se estivesse queimando minha mão. Respirei fundo, tentando convencer a mim mesma de que estava fazendo a coisa certa, embora tivesse certeza de que Edward estaria desapontado comigo. Agarrei o primeiro livro que alcancei na minha prateleira mais baixa de livros – _O Apanhador no Campo de Centeio_.

Ignorei completamente a dedicatória que Edward havia feito na primeira página em branco, e corri as folhas melancolicamente até encontrar o que queria.

"_Nunca conte nada a ninguém. Se você o fizer, começará a sentir falta de todos."*_

* * *

**N/A: * **_O Pastor do Penhasco_ – uma referência ao livro '_O Apanhador no Campo de Centeio_'.  
** É a última frase do livro. Talvez não a mais importante ou bonita, mas uma das mais impactantes.

Um obrigada especial a todas as lindas que comentaram e adicionaram a fanfic aos favoritos *hug bear* **brubs**, espero que esse capitulo tenha respondido a sua pergunta! :~ Essa fanfic tem duzentas visualizações, uma média de quase cem pessoas por capitulo. Eu parei de escrever no capitulo 21, porque é onde eu vou precisar que vocês me digam o que querem que aconteça - e eu estou pensando em milhares de possibilidades. Eu **não **tomenosprezando o retorno que eu recebi até agora e **não **estou cobrando ninguém - não quero que se sintam obrigados a revisar. Mas eu preciso que vocês me digam se querem que eu continue. _Eu pretendo continuar a postar até onde eu já tenho escrito, independente disso_. Ok?

Beijão, amadas!

ja ne, _Sam_.


	4. 4 Mural de Sorrisos

**Disclaimer:** Twilight e seus personagens não são meus. Pertencem a Stephanie Meyer, Intrínseca e a Summit Entertainment. Estou apenas me divertindo.

* * *

**LIGHTS WILL GUIDE YOU HOME**  
_Capítulo 4  
Mural de Sorrisos_

_Forks, Washington, 23 de Agosto de 2010_

Esfreguei os olhos, encarando os números vermelhos e brilhantes do relógio ao lado do meu velho computador, indicando serem exatamente duas da manhã e suspirei derrotada.

Eu não conseguia pregar os olhos. Meu corpo estava cansado e pedindo por algumas horas de sono e eu já tinha mudado de posição na cama umas vinte vezes, mas não conseguia me sentir relaxada o suficiente. Só conseguia pensar que Edward estaria viajando dentro de sete horas, e mesmo depois de eu ter dito que não podia ir vê-lo, ele não seu deu ao trabalho de ligar ou me mandar uma mensagem para se despedir. Eu estava tão nauseada com a idéia de que ele talvez tenha passado a noite com Tanya, e que por isso tenha se esquecido de mim, que não tinha conseguido reunir coragem o suficiente para entrar em contato.

A idéia de atrapalhá-los ou interromper _algo_ me fazia sentir minúscula e insignificante.

Me sentei na cama, apoiando as costas contra a cabeceira e puxei meu edredom cheio de retalhos e figuras aleatórias até o queixo, meus joelhos comprimidos contra meu peito. Meus olhos correram através das paredes lilases do meu quarto, passando por todas as minhas prateleiras de livros e CDs e outras bobagens coladas com fita adesiva, até o mural de fotos repleto de lembranças em forma de sorrisos bobos e olhos verdes que me acompanharam a vida toda.

Eu tinha fotos nossas em cada momento de nossas vidas. Uma das que eu mais gostava, era aquela em que nossos pais, uma Rosalie banguela de três anos, Esme extremamente grávida de Jasper e minha mãe parecendo feliz e ostentando uma barriga saliente de oito meses, sorriam em um momento de descontração para a câmera dos Newton na festa do quarteirão. Eu amava o fato de que naquela época todos pareciam estar no auge da felicidade e pareciam conviver tão bem uns com os outros, achando que aquilo continuaria por anos a fio, sem ter idéia de como tudo seria diferente depois de algum tempo.

Eles não poderiam imaginar que Rosalie me detestaria apenas por respirar o mesmo ar que ela, ou que Jasper seria o hippie fora de época que é agora. Ninguém esperaria que Esme se tornasse a decoradora mais procurada do estado de Washington, mesmo sendo tão talentosa, ou que Carlisle conseguisse abrir a própria clinica em Port Angeles apenas dois anos depois que aquela foto foi tirada. Aposto que Charlie não imaginava que o amor incondicional que sentia por Renée, e que eu desconfio sentir até hoje, não fosse suficiente para mantê-la em Forks com a família.

Ou que aquele garotinho de apenas um ano com grandes e curiosos olhos verdes, que se esticava precariamente na ponta dos pés para tocar a barriga inchada da mulher do chefe de policia, seria o responsável pelas duvidas e o coração partido que eu tenho agora.

Soltei um gritinho agudo quando uma pedra bateu contra o vidro da minha janela, e enrosquei os pés no edredom antes de conseguir me livrar dele e sair da cama, correndo o mais rápido que minhas pernas moles como gelatina me permitiram. Por um momento o medo se apodera de mim com a idéia de que seja algum vândalo se divertindo com a idéia de fazer piada na casa do chefe de polícia, mas isso logo some da minha cabeça – assim como todo o resto do mundo parece fazer, quando afasto minha cortina e encaro Edward sorrindo hesitantemente pra mim.

Sem que eu possa controlar, um sorriso surge no meu rosto e quando ele acena pra mim, fazendo um gesto que diz claramente que estará me esperando na porta, eu solto o fôlego que não percebi estar segurando.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi, gatinhas! Postando hoje, porque eu provavelmente vou viajar semana que vem e não sei se vou ter chance de postar um novo capitulo enquanto estiver fora.

Gente, disse que vou continuar postando sem reviews, mas não significa que eu não as queira! Tem muita gente lendo essa fic e eu acho que não to ofendendo ninguém quando peço pra vocês revisarem. Eu não quero milhares de reviews vazias, eu quero _opiniões_. Tenho publicado um capitulo por semana, mas agora a frequência vai depender do retorno de vocês. Eu VOU postar a fanfic até onde eu tenho escrito, mas agora eu deixo isso com vocês. Eu to _detestando_ ficar fazendo cobranças – é chato pra mim e pra vocês -, e essa vai ser a ultima vez que faço isso.

Um beijo especial pra **Marilia Malfoy** e pra **brubs** que revisaram e muito _muitíssimo obrigada _a **GabyThais, **que favoritou a fic e à** Lilimonica**, por ter colocado a fanfic nos alertas.

Um bom final de semana, lindas, fiquem com Deus!

ja ne, _Sam_.


	5. 5 Palavras (e tudo o mais) Desbotadas

**Disclaimer:** Twilight e seus personagens não são meus. Pertencem a Stephanie Meyer, Intrínseca e a Summit Entertainment. Estou apenas me divertindo.

* * *

**LIGHTS WILL GUIDE YOU HOME**  
_Capitulo 5  
Palavras (e tudo o mais) Desbotadas_

_Forks, Washington, 23 de Agosto de 2010_

Edward já estava sentado nos degraus da varanda quando eu finalmente alcancei a porta, descendo as escadas devagar para não acordar Charlie. A primeira coisa que notei foi a bagunça em que seus cabelos se encontravam naquele momento, e como se estivesse adivinhando o que eu estava fazendo, ele correu os dedos pelos fios castanhos avermelhados de maneira distraída, os olhos presos nos seus sapatos.

Eu sorri, sem saber ao certo o porquê, e com menos de cinco passos estava ali, me jogando preguiçosamente ao seu lado. Ele suspirou ruidosamente antes de voltar os olhos pra mim. Aquele mesmo sorriso hesitante contornando seus lábios, em um pedido mudo de desculpas e algumas perguntas que logo seriam respondidas.

-Como você está? – sua voz soou baixa e rouca nos meus ouvidos, e além de nossa respiração ritmada, era a única coisa em que eu podia me concentrar.

-Bem. – respondi, sorrindo, porque naquele momento ele envolvia os braços ao meu redor. E mesmo estando separados pelo grosso moletom que ele usava e meu roupão felpudo, eu ainda podia sentir o seu calor em contato com a minha pele. – Eu estou bem.

Aquelas foram, provavelmente, as primeiras palavras verdadeiras ditas por mim aquele dia. Minhas mãos caíram em meu colo e deixei minha cabeça pender até seu ombro, aspirando o cheiro familiar que agora parecia estar em toda parte. Ergui um pouco a cabeça, roçando o meu nariz na pele descoberta de seu pescoço, e senti suas mãos apertarem ao meu redor. Eu estava em seus braços. Como poderia não estar bem?

-Me desculpe por hoje. Por tudo. – eu apenas assenti, mesmo sem ter certeza de qualquer coisa naquele momento que não fosse o fato de que ele estava me abraçando tão forte quanto podia sem me machucar. – Eu queria ter respondido sua mensagem, ou ter ligado. Minha família acabou me monopolizando e quando eu finalmente tive um tempo, Tanya, ela... – ele bufou, seus dedos apertando os meus quadris, seu queixo apoiado no topo de minha cabeça. – Ela me disse... um monte de besteira... sobre você e eu, e... – inconscientemente, abracei o seu tronco, enterrando meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

O pensamento de que Tanya tenha dito a Edward tudo o que eu nunca fui capaz de dizer, me causou náuseas. Eu nunca havia me importado o suficiente com alguém para odiar, mas naquele momento eu sentia que cada pedacinho de mim queria que ela sumisse da face da terra e não aparecesse nunca mais. Senti um arrepio correr por meu corpo com a imagem de Edward se afastando de mim ou de nossa amizade ficando fria e estranha e imediatamente afastei as lágrimas que pinicavam atrás de meus olhos quando seu aperto em mim se afrouxou.

-Você sabe o que significa pra mim, não sabe? – sua voz, exasperada e urgente, mal passava de um sussurro enquanto seus olhos verdes e penetrantes me encaravam com tanta ternura que achei que fosse sufocar. –Não sabe, Bella?

Me limitei em assentir, apertando os olhos com força para impedir que o fluxo de lágrimas intermináveis começasse a cair. Ele suspirou, me abraçando de maneira que a sua testa estivesse colada a minha. Seu hálito quente e gostoso batendo de encontro a minha boca. Tomou todo o meu controle para não lamber os lábios e pegar tudo o que eu fosse capaz.

_E você. Sabe o que significa pra mim?_

Queria fazer essa pergunta quantas vezes fossem necessárias até que ele entendesse.

Mas não fiz.

Mantive minha boca fechada pelo resto do tempo que passamos sentados ali, na minha varanda com cores desbotadas como o resto daquela casa velha e tudo o mais que estava ali. Nós estávamos cansados e o sono começava a se fazer presente e eu não precisei pedir duas vezes para que ele subisse comigo.

Dormir com Edward era uma das minhas coisas favoritas de se fazer e eu gostava de pensar que ele compartilhava isso comigo.

Subimos tão silenciosamente quanto possível, e ignorei a luzinha vermelha brilhante que indicava serem quatro e quinze da manhã. Joguei meu roupão de qualquer maneira em cima de uma cadeira e ouvi o barulho dos sapatos de Edward sendo deixados no assoalho de madeira. O colchão afundou levemente ao meu lado e senti seu corpo abraçar o meu enquanto nos espremíamos em minha minúscula cama.

Minhas pálpebras caíram pesadamente com a sensação reconfortante de sua presença. Sua respiração ritmada em minha nuca e nossas pernas e mãos entrelaçadas enquanto nos entregávamos de vez ao cansaço.

-Eu amo você, Bella. – sua voz soou em nada mais que um fio de voz enquanto minha mente nublava aos poucos e eu caía devagar em um sono fácil.

_Eu sempre te amei, Edward._

* * *

**N/A:** Esse é um dos meus capítulos favoritos xD

Um beijo especial pras lindas que comentaram - Brubru Masen, brubs, GabyThais, Bmasen, Robsten Girl - e um beijão pro fofo do Sild-San por ser tão compreensivo auhauhauhauha

Minna, seguindo a sugestão da Brubru Masen, aqui vai uma pergunta: vocês querem que eu poste duas vezes por semana?

Ja ne, _Sam_.


	6. 6 In The Street

**Disclaimer:** Twilight e seus personagens não são meus. Pertencem a Stephanie Meyer, Intrínseca e a Summit Entertainment. Estou apenas me divertindo.

* * *

**LIGHTS WILL GUIDE YOU HOME**  
_Capitulo 6  
In The Street*_

_Forks, Washington, 23 de Agosto de 2010_

Pisquei os olhos repetidamente enquanto me acostumava com a claridade que invadia meu quarto. Meus olhos pousaram no relógio digital em cima da escrivaninha e não fui capaz de reprimir um gemido.

11:38.

Edward já estava em Seattle.

Sabia que parecia estar fazendo um enorme dramalhão – Seattle estava a apenas algumas horas de distância. E embora eu duvidasse sinceramente que Charlie me deixasse ir sozinha, não era como se ele não pudesse cumprir sua promessa de nos visitar sempre que pudesse.

Só conseguia imaginar quão raros esses dias seriam. Entre as horas em que ele passaria com a cara enfiada nos livros e conhecendo gente nova – eu me forçava a imaginar que os seus novos amigos seriam caras enormes e, definitivamente, sem seios ou garotas esquisitas e sem atrativos – não sobraria muito tempo para a velha e sempre úmida Forks.

Voltei a fechar os olhos, ignorando as imagens nada agradáveis que se formavam em minha mente e me contorci miseravelmente em minha cama. Braços e pernas esparramados enquanto o cheiro de Edward ainda impregnado em minha roupa de cama invadia meus sentidos e aumentava a saudade já presente. Franzi o cenho quando meus dedos tocaram uma textura macia, diferente dos lençóis que cobriam minha pequena cama de solteiro.

Meu coração falhou uma batida e antes que eu tivesse a chance de me desesperar, voltou a bater. Em um ritmo louco que faziam as paredes da minha caixa torácica vibrar. Minha mão tocou o tecido macio e liso, queimando a ponta dos dedos e a pele mais sensível do meu pulso enquanto um sorriso bobo tomava conta dos meus lábios furtivamente.

O moletom de Edward.

Com movimentos rápidos, mas contidos, o trouxe mais para perto. As marcas das dobras que Edward havia feito antes de depositá-lo em cima da minha cama, sob meus dedos - agora gravadas em minha retina de forma permanente e formando uma nova memória para se juntar as tantas outras que tinha. E quando eu finalmente o trouxe até meu rosto, desejei que o perfume impregnado em cada fio de algodão não fosse embora nunca, mesmo que eu conhecesse o seu cheiro maravilhoso e único tão bem.

Aquele não era um 'adeus'. Apenas um 'até logo' e sua maneira de dizer que eu deveria confiar em suas promessas.

Eu confiava.

Aquele dia, Charlie e eu recebemos um telefonema de Esme nos convidando para jantar. Charlie não sabia dizer 'não' para boa comida e eu precisava desesperadamente estar em algum lugar que lembrasse Edward. Foi um bom tempo com as pessoas que nos escolheram para fazer parte de sua família e me fez lembrar que eu não estaria sozinha durante aquele ano. Em um desses momentos, eu tive outro motivo para sorrir tolamente pelo resto da semana.

Jasper e eu estávamos encolhidos nos pufes coloridos na sala de jogos, enquanto nossos pais bebiam café e conversaram animadamente sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Jogar conversa fora era a coisa mais interessante naquele momento, já que não parecia existir qualquer coisa remotamente instigante na programação de domingo na TV ou na internet.

Edward dizia que Jasper parecia alguém saído diretamente de _That '70s Show, _com aquele jeitão hiponga e a maneira esquisita que se vestia às vezes. Em contrapartida, ele rebatia dizendo que a idéia de dar um tapa de vez em quando parecia interessante, mas gostava demais da sua vida para arriscar fazer uma merda daquelas no porão de sua casa com os pais que tinha.

Foi em meio a uma longa, mas confortável pausa, que aquele sorriso brilhante - e tão parecido com o de Edward - surgiu.

-Edward te disse que chutou Tanya? – uma risadinha divertida ecoou por toda a sala enquanto ele encarava a expressão de surpresa e choque em meu rosto. –Acho que não.

Jasper não costumava fazer fofocas sobre as pessoas. Ele fazia o tipo 'zen' que está sempre presente para quando você precisar e não se deixava influenciar pelo o diziam ou pensavam, em momento algum. Então, quando ele começou a jorrar o que parecia ser a noticia mais importante do mundo, desde a invenção do pão de forma, eu tive certeza de que ele sabia como eu me sentia sobre seu irmão.

Ele disse que eles pareciam frios um com o outro desde o momento em que saíram do carro. Edward mencionou algo sobre Tanya arremessar seu celular pela janela, diretamente em uma poça de lama, e depois de um jantar particularmente estranho eles se trancaram no escritório de Carlisle. Eu não sabia o quão exagerado Jasper estava sendo, mas segundo ele, os gritos de Tanya poderiam ser ouvidos até na cidade vizinha.

Eu teria rido quando suas bochechas coraram, se não estivesse tão envergonhada quando ele disse que meu nome foi mencionado muitas vezes, seguido por palavras que se ouvem apenas em paradas de caminhoneiro – e o quão furioso isso pareceu deixar Edward. De acordo com Jasper, sua mãe teve que lembrar a Edward que ela o havia criado para ser um cavalheiro, já que ele não parecia nem remotamente animado com a idéia de estar em um carro com Tanya novamente.

-"Acabou" – Jasper disse, tentando imitar o tom de voz de Edward. Eu abafei uma risadinha, porque parecia que ele estava engasgando. – Depois ele subiu pro quarto e só saiu de lá de manhã, quando foi pra Seattle.

Senti meu rosto e pescoço corando e queimando furiosamente, porque eu sabia que aquilo não era verdade.

Mais tarde, quando voltamos para casa e eu já estava pronta para dormir, meu celular apitou alertando a chegada de uma nova mensagem. Eu não conhecia aquele número, mas - talvez por tudo o que tinha ouvido aquele dia e pela maneira que meu coração inflava com a menção do nome de Edward – eu tinha quase certeza de quem era. E fui dormir com um enorme sorriso que rasgava meu rosto quando vi que não estava errada.

_Já sinto sua falta.  
Edward._

* * *

**N/A: ***Uma referência a _That '70s Show_. In The Street, do Cheap Trick, foi a musica de abertura durante todo o seriado.  
Pra quem não sabe, _That '70s Show_ foi uma série Americana de comédia, exibida entre '98 e 2006, tendo como protagonistas seis adolescentes durante a década de setenta. A partir da quinta temporada, o nome de cada um dos episódios levou o nome de musicas de bandas famosas naquela época. Daí a idéia do nome pro capitulo (é, eu sei que eu viajo demais). Depois de _Friends_, é facilmente meu seriado favorito, e eu recomendo fortemente que vocês assistam xD No Brasil, é transmitido pela TV a cabo na Sony Spin, de segunda a sábado meio dia e alguma coisa (e depois as cinco e meia, eu acho) – só sei que é no mesmo horário de Top Chef, gente hahahaha

Agradecimentos especiais à **GabyThais**, **Bmasen** e a **Lília** pelas reviews e a **S2GeneS2**, **Zzzzip**, ** .31** por terem favoritado a fic e colocado no alerta; beijão!

Desculpem pela demora, mas eu não estava muito animada pra postar um novo capitulo. O próximo vem semana que vem, queridos!

ja ne, _Sam_.


	7. 7 O Dinossauro Não Extinto

**Disclaimer:** Twilight e seus personagens não são meus. Pertencem a Stephanie Meyer, Intrínseca e a Summit Entertainment. Estou apenas me divertindo.

* * *

**LIGHTS WILL GUIDE YOU HOME**  
_Capitulo__ 7  
__O Dinossauro não Extinto_

_Forks, Washington, 13 de Setembro de 2010_

-Algo cheira bem. – a voz de Charlie ecoou pela casa e eu sorri ouvindo suas botas contra o assoalho de madeira. – Ah, Bells... você não deveria cozinhar hoje.

Dei de ombros, me voltando para as cenouras que estava picando.

-Eu não me incomodo em cozinhar, pai. – ele bufou, mas não resistiu a curiosidade e se esticou para ver o que eu estava preparando.

-Ainda acho que deveríamos sair para jantar. – eu ri baixinho com o fato de que ele praticamente salivava em cima das panelas. – Me sinto culpado por não comemorarmos.

-O senhor sabe que eu não gosto de atenção. – ele suspirou, derrotado, abrindo a geladeira e pegando uma cerveja. – E provavelmente a cidade inteira ficaria sabendo que é meu aniversário assim que puséssemos os pés fora de casa.

-Certo. – ele parou apenas por um momento, me olhando daquele jeito tímido e desconfortável que eu herdei, e se aproximou de mim o suficiente para colocar um beijo no topo da minha cabeça. – Feliz aniversário, Bella.

Eu corei minimamente, murmurando um baixo 'obrigada' e ele se afastou, levando sua cerveja até a sala de estar. Ouvi enquanto ele tirava suas botas e o ruído da TV sendo ligada. Ele zapeou pelos canais da TV a cabo e a voz animada de um homem preencheu meus ouvidos, narrando as ultimas noticias no mundo do futebol.

Eu amava o fato de que nós, Charlie e eu, éramos tão parecidos. Sabíamos exatamente como nos portar um com o outro e conhecíamos a hora exata em que deveríamos falar ou dar ao outro alguma privacidade. Sempre seria grata pela forma como ele demonstrou o amor que sentia por mim, de sua maneira, depois que Renée foi embora. Ele nunca me deixou sentir saudades a ponto de ficar triste e não permitiu que eu fizesse uma imagem distorcida, criando qualquer tipo de mágoa por ela. Eu sabia do que eles tiveram que abrir mão quando casaram, e eu não a culpava por ter decidido ir atrás do que ela sempre quis.

O som do telefone tocando me tirou do meu momento de torpor e por poucos milímetros eu quase arranquei um pedaço do meu dedo.

-Pai, o senhor pode atender? – gritei alto o bastante para que ele ouvisse e me ocupei em jogar as cenouras dentro da panela borbulhante com caldo de carne. Ouvi Charlie resmungar algo sobre suas costas e em seguida o seu 'alô' rouco e gutural.

-É pra você, querida! – ele gritou depois de ter saudado efusivamente a pessoa do outro lado da linha e eu deixei um pouco de água correr em minhas mãos, secando-as desajeitadamente em minha camiseta velha, enquanto corria até o telefone.

-Alô?

-_Achou que eu tinha esquecido?_ – um enorme sorriso surgiu em meu rosto no momento em que a voz baixa e risonha soou, fazendo um carinho invisível em minha pele.

-Esquecido? Não. Ignorado? Talvez. – respondi, rindo tolamente, e pela visão periférica vi Charlie revirar os olhos. Do outro lado da linha, Edward bufou ruidosamente, falsamente ofendido e eu voltei para a cozinha.

-_Assim você me faz parecer um idiota qualquer que esquece do aniversário da melhor amiga_. – uma risada silenciosa vibrou pelo meu corpo com o seu falso drama e aquela frase estupidamente longa.

-Obrigada por ter ligado, de qualquer forma. – murmurei e ele riu mais uma vez. Eu amava o som de sua risada. Desliguei as panelas, sem verificar se estava tudo pronto, e corri tão rápido quanto pude sem rolar os degraus da escada até meu quarto.

-_Como foi seu dia?_ – eu sorri com o tom afável em sua voz, fechando a porta com o pé, e me ocupei em ligar meu velho computador. Me joguei em minha cama enquanto esperava aquele velho dinossauro ligar.

-Foi bom. Fui até Port Angeles com Angela e comemos uma pizza havaiana inteira. Sem mencionar nos montes de batata frita com queijo que devoramos depois. – eu bufei, me lembrando do quão animada ela estava e dos donuts que ela me fez comprar. – Me sinto gorda, Edward.

Ele riu, murmurando algo parecido com 'como se isso fosse possível' por sob sua respiração.

-_Agora, você vai ligar o computador para que eu possa te dar os parabéns corretamente, ou não?_ – eu mostrei a língua pro telefone infantilmente, mesmo sabendo que ele não podia me ver, e tive alguns minutos difíceis para conectar a internet.

Edward ficava a todo o tempo resmungando do outro lado da linha que eu deveria arranjar um computador decente e ajustei minha webcam, quando finalmente consegui fazer o meu login no skype.

-Ah, aí está você! – eu sorri, acenando timidamente para a câmera, quando a imagem borrada de Edward surgiu, se ajustando aos poucos e revelando o seu lindo rosto e um sorriso ofuscante.

No dia seguinte a sua chegada na UW*, Edward e eu tivemos o que foi, provavelmente, nossa conversa telefônica mais longa. Quase cinco horas de conversas sem sentido, risos e pausas em que tudo o que podíamos ouvir era nossa respiração. E tão certo quanto era divertido e reconfortante ouvir o som de sua voz, não parecia suficiente. Ele me convenceu de que deveríamos começar a conversar por vídeo chamada e mesmo que eu tivesse dito que iria até Port Angeles no fim de semana para comprar uma webcam, não foi o bastante pra ele. No dia seguinte eu recebi um pacote do Fedex com uma webcam novinha em folha.

-Pronta pra cantar parabéns? – ele perguntou, sorrindo misteriosamente pra mim, e antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que ele estava aprontando, um cupcake rosa surgiu em frente à câmera. Uma única e minúscula vela azul fincada ali, que Edward prontamente se apressou em acender.

Eu ri, em meio a lágrimas de felicidade e saudade, enquanto ele cantava 'parabéns pra você', porque aquele gesto bobo, mas significativo, era exatamente o tipo de coisa que eu deveria esperar dele.

-Faça um pedido, Bella.

Fechei os olhos, sem me importar em parecer boba, e desejei que ele estivesse ali.

* * *

**N/A: **UW - Universidade de Washington, localizada na cidade de Seattle.

Esse capitulo tem, exatamente, mil palavras (:

Agradecimentos à: **Lília**, **Bmasen**, **brubs**, **Gabi**, **Sild-San**, **Shaune Cole**, **bee** e **Lady vampie**. Sintam-se beijados e apertados.  
Me deixem saber se gostaram desse capítulo, lindos. E aos meus oitenta leitores fantasmas: apareçam, eu não mordo! haha  
Tenham um ótimo inicio de semana, queridos.

Ja ne, _Sam_.


	8. 8 Apenas o Melhor

**Disclaimer:** Twilight e seus personagens não são meus. Pertencem a Stephanie Meyer, Intrínseca e a Summit Entertainment. Estou apenas me divertindo.

* * *

**LIGHTS WILL GUIDE YOU HOME  
**_Capitulo 8  
Apenas o Melhor_

_Forks, Washington, 10 de Janeiro de 2011_

Fazia exatamente uma semana desde que Edward havia voltado para Seattle. Com o término das festas de fim de ano, estávamos todos quase habituados a velha rotina, com a diferença de que agora eu andava sorrindo por aí com mais freqüência do que eu já havia feito nos últimos dezessete anos.

Eu e Charlie passamos o Natal com a família de Edward, nos empanturrando com uma ceia maravilhosa, admirando os primeiros flocos de neve que cobriram a floresta da Península em questão de minutos e trocando presentes a meia noite. Dentre outras coisas, agora eu era a proprietária de um Mac que provavelmente custava mais do que eu julgava razoável para um computador.

Quando eu tentei discutir com Edward por ter me comprado algo tão caro, ele apenas deu de ombros, dizendo que havia puro egoísmo por trás daquele presente – agora nossas conversas por vídeo chamada seriam mais limpas e eu não me aborreceria com tanta facilidade quando o programa travasse, poupando a ele algumas dores de cabeça. Eu encarei a sua família esperando encontrar olhares aborrecidos pela tamanha irresponsabilidade de Edward em gastar seu dinheiro com algo tão caro, mas todos eles – com exceção de Rosalie, que estava tão indiferente a mim como costume – pareciam estar achando aquilo tudo muito engraçado.

Nem mesmo Charlie parecia concordar em parecer tão chocado quanto eu. Eu esperei que ele dissesse que eu não podia aceitar o presente por se tratar de algo que valia mais que sua nova e enorme TV de tela plana, mas ele apenas se juntou aos demais em risadinhas, se divertindo em ver Edward me tirar do sério com tanta facilidade.

-Vamos ser francos, Bells – ele disse, divertido. O espesso bigode tremendo um pouco sob seu lábio superior – você realmente fica mal humorada quando aquela velharia pára de funcionar.

Eu e Charlie concordamos que, embora fosse sempre divertindo estar com os Cullen, deveríamos passar algum tempo de qualidade juntos, apenas pai e filha. Então na véspera do ano novo eu preparei seu prato favorito – medalhões a wellington com salada de batatas e vegetais pra acompanhar - e da maneira que costumávamos agir um com o outro, tivemos um tempo agradável e nosso.

A meia noite nos abraçamos e desejamos o melhor, que aquele ano viesse repleto de coisas boas, apenas. E mesmo não sendo o tipo de família que realmente tem uma religião, frequentando a igreja e tudo o mais – Charlie disse uma vez que havia sido criado por seus pais dentro dos costumes Batistas, embora aos domingos preferisse cultuar o rio com uma vara de pescar -, nós oramos pedindo a Deus que continuasse a nos dar saúde e comida o suficiente para forrar nossos estômagos e que nos desse o privilégio de manter nossa pequena família unida.

E sem tentar controlar o fluxo de lágrimas que veio a seguir, eu chorei pela mãe que estava em algum lugar por aí. Vivendo a vida que ela sempre sonhou, longe da família que ela deixou pra trás, e que eu amava mesmo sem ter certeza do quanto havia mudado desde que partiu. As linhas que ela riscava com aquela letra redondinha e desleixada e tão parecida com a minha, e que não me diziam nada. Mas eu a amava, porque ela havia me amado primeiro. E quando Charlie me liberou de seu abraço e olhou pra mim com os olhos castanhos – iguais aos meus – cheios de lágrimas que não haviam sido derramadas, eu soube que, aquele tempo todo, ele estava sendo forte por nós dois.

Um pouco depois da meia-noite, Esme ligou para nos desejar um feliz ano novo. Disse que Carlisle e 'as crianças' também estavam mandando seus votos, e que deveríamos fazer aquilo tudo direito no dia seguinte, no almoço. Nós concordamos em estar lá cedo, pra ajudar com o churrasco, e antes de desligar, Charlie me passou o telefone, alegando que havia um rapaz muito impaciente na linha.

-_Feliz ano novo, Bella._ – eu quase podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz e aquilo foi o suficiente pra espantar a sensação estranha de perda depois do momento extremamente afetuoso com Charlie.

-Feliz ano novo, Edward. – respondi, sorrindo minimamente, e Charlie se afastou. Segundos depois ouvi seus passos nas escadas. E mesmo sabendo que ele não estava ali, continuei um pouco mais baixo. – Você pode vir pra cá?

Ele riu, parecendo deliciado.

-_Achei que ia ter que implorar pra você._

Por volta de duas da manhã, Edward chegou. E eu quase cai para trás, rindo, quando notei que por baixo do pesado casaco que ele usava, estava o seu pijama azul. Ele se limitou a fazer uma careta, beijando meu templo e me abraçando forte, antes de entrar, o mais furtivamente possível.

-Desculpe. Prometo vestir algo mais formal da próxima vez. – revirei os olhos, empurrando-o escada acima tão silenciosamente quando pude e preparei duas xícaras de chocolate quente com marshmallow para nós dois.

Passamos algum tempo conversando, rindo, nos censurando por rir alto demais e rindo mais um pouco, enquanto tomávamos nossa bebida quente. Em algum momento entre três e quatro da manhã, já não podia controlar os bocejos cada vez mais freqüentes, e Edward e eu nos esprememos mais uma vez em minha cama. Virados um de frente pro outro, os olhos semicerrados e sonolentos se encarando e as nossas pernas e dedos entrelaçados.

Antes que eu tivesse a chance de me preparar (se existisse alguma maneira de me preparar ou me aquecer para o que viria a seguir), ele estava perto o suficiente para que eu enxergasse as sardas quase invisíveis em seu nariz. E em menos de um milésimo de segundos contados no relógio que não estava usando...

... um beijo aconteceu.

* * *

**N/A: **Sim! O tão esperado beijo finalmente aconteceu! (:  
Quem comentar recebe preview do próximo capitulo (só porque eu quero muito ver a reação de vocês MWAHAHAHAHA)! Me diga no comentário se você quer ou não que eu mande, e praqueles que querem a preview, mas não tem conta, me mande seu email da seguinte forma - **ex:** fulano (underline) detal (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com – NÃO MANDEM O EMAIL INTEIRO. O lindo do fanfiction net entende como censura e não vai exibi-lo.

Agradecimentos especiais à: **GabyThais**, **Bmasen**, **Carla**, **FANTASMINHACRAZY**, **Robsten Girl**, **Lília**, **brubs**, **Brubru Masen**, **Sild-San **e a **MaluPattz**.

Beijos, lindos!


	9. 9 Cookies de Saudade

**Disclaimer:** Twilight e seus personagens não são meus. Pertencem a Stephanie Meyer, Intrínseca e a Summit Entertainment. Estou apenas me divertindo.

* * *

**N/A:** To repostando esse capitulo porque o site não estava enviando os e-mails de alerta de new chapter, reviews, favoritos e etc. Leiam a **nota** la embaixo.  
Boa leitura.

* * *

**LIGHTS WILL GUIDE YOU HOME  
**_Capitulo 9  
Cookies de Saudade_

_Forks, Washington, 14 de Fevereiro de 2011_

Edward e eu continuávamos a conversar com freqüência – por vídeo chamada, telefonemas ou mensagens de texto e, mesmo parecendo ridículo com toda a tecnologia de que dispúnhamos, via correio.

Tudo começou há algumas semanas atrás, quando eu mencionei que estava assando alguns cookies para a noite que passaria na casa de Angela. Ele deixou claro o seu desagrado comigo naquele momento, me dizendo que eu não devia fazê-lo salivar sem estar por perto para poder roubar alguns. Então, no final de semana assei uma grande fornalha de cookies – chocolate com menta, pasta de amendoim e chocolate suíço, os seus preferidos – e, torcendo para que eles não chegassem murchos e rançosos, os enviei para o endereço de seu alojamento.

Aparentemente, eu não conhecia a eficiência do serviço postal americano, já que naquela mesma noite recebi o maior e mais brilhante sorriso que ele havia direcionado a mim em muito tempo, exclamando a todo o momento o quão deliciosos os cookies estavam e o quanto ele me amava. Me limitei a sorrir e dar de ombros, dizendo que ele estava sendo bobo, enquanto milhares de pedras de gelo afundavam em meu estômago.

Nós ainda não tínhamos conversado sobre o beijo que acontecera no ano novo. Depois daquilo, ele ficou apenas mais três dias na cidade, e não tivemos a chance de ficar a sós em momento algum, uma vez que estávamos sempre rodeados por sua família ou seus amigos – e eu digo amigos de Edward porque nós não tínhamos nada em comum. Eles apenas toleravam a minha presença ali porque Edward não parecia disposto a me deixar ir.

Depois disso, ele simplesmente voltou para Seattle e nunca tocamos no assunto. Pelo menos uma ou duas vezes ao dia eu ficava me perguntando que diabos tinha sido aquilo. Eu não me sentia arrependida ou constrangida, e mesmo que Edward continuasse a agir normalmente ao meu redor, eu não descartava a idéia de que tenha sido demais pra ele – repulsivo demais ou esquisito demais. Também não podia deixar de pensar que talvez apenas estivéssemos muito cansados e que aquilo tivesse sido apagado de sua memória com o torpor do sono.

A única certeza que eu tinha, era de que não tinha imaginado aquilo. Me agarrava a isso firmemente quando minha mente começava a me pregar peças, me fazendo duvidar de que era tudo apenas invenção do meu subconsciente. Eu me recordava claramente da sensação de sua boca colada a minha. Dos lábios macios massageando os meus e da ponta de sua língua quente tocando meu lábio superior. Tudo não tinha durado mais de dez segundos, mas foi o suficiente para que meu corpo inteiro ardesse em chamas. E mesmo depois de ver Edward cair no sono segundos depois, aquilo me manteve acordada pela próxima meia hora com um sorriso estúpido no rosto.

Suspirei, provavelmente pela milésima vez nos últimos vinte minutos, e tentei voltar a me focar no filme que estava passando na TV. Estava tendo grande dificuldade em entender qual era história, já que depois dos primeiros dois minutos, deixei minha mente vagar sem permissão. A cena estava mostrando quadro-a-quadro enquanto o personagem principal usava uma cenoura para atravessar a carne de alguém, perfurando a nuca de seu 'agressor' com aquele vegetal como se fosse uma arma mortal. Eu tive que revirar os olhos diante daquele absurdo.

Só Charlie gostava desses filmes horríveis.

Sorri quando ouvi o barulho da chave girando na fechadura, porque ultimamente parecia que ele estava sempre por perto quando pensava nele.

Ele entrou resmungando algo sobre nossos vizinhos serem curiosos demais, e por pouco não respondi dizendo que todos que moravam em Forks excediam o limite saudável para uma pessoa normal. Uma mão carregava um jornal amassado e o molho de chaves e a outra trazia nossa correspondência. Imediatamente estiquei o pescoço, tentando ler meu nome em algum dos envelopes, e tudo o que ele fez foi bater com o jornal na minha cabeça quando passou por mim, deixando as cartas em cima da mesa de café e se jogando preguiçosamente em sua poltrona. O jornal aberto na página de esportes.

Meus dedos cavaram no monte de cartas, correndo os olhos por anúncios, contas e um envelope pardo com o nome de Renée, com remetente de Vancouver. Franzi o cenho, ligeiramente confusa com aquilo. Da ultima vez em que ela me enviou algo – um cartão postal horrível de uma pintura abstrata e meu corriqueiro cheque – ela estava em Chicago, como nos últimos anos. A idéia de que agora ela estava um pouco mais perto de nós, me deixou inquieta, em estado de alerta.

O que aquilo queria dizer?

Pelo canto dos olhos me certifiquei que Charlie estava distraído o bastante com seu jornal, e escondi o envelope embaixo de uma almofada. O endereço não era a única coisa diferente: o envelope parecia maior e ligeiramente mais pesado. Com a idéia de contrabandeá-lo até meu quarto mais tarde, para que pudesse surtar em privacidade com o que quer que estivesse ali dentro, continuei a correr os olhos pelas cartas.

Havia, também, um pequeno envelope rosa endereçado a mim e eu não levei mais que dois segundos para reconhecer a caligrafia elegante de Edward. Mesmo estando ligeiramente perturbada com a carta de Renée, um pequeno sorriso surgiu em meu rosto. Levantei a aba do envelope rapidamente, e explodi em risinhos histéricos quando o cartão vermelho e espalhafatoso foi revelado. Dentro, três palavras impressas saltaram aos meus olhos:

_Seja minha namorada.*_

Seguida por sua caligrafia:

_Amor, Edward._

Charlie inclinou-se em sua poltrona, provavelmente querendo saber o que me fazia rir tanto. Eu ergui o cartão, murmurando o nome de Edward entre minhas risadas, e ele riu baixinho, porque dizer seu nome era auto-explicativo. Não foi muito antes de virar o cartão em minhas mãos e sentir toda a cor ser drenada do meu rosto com o que estava escrito no verso:

_Seja minha namorada, Allie.*_

* * *

**N/A: **O próximo capitulo vem na **terça-feira**, ok?

*Vocês sabem que nos Estados Unidos – e em alguns outros países – o dia dos namorados é comemorado em uma data diferente (por motivos diferentes) e é conhecido por Valentines Day. Lá ganhar cartões comemorativos é tão comum entre casais quanto entre amigos ou alguém por quem se tem grande apreço em geral. Eu pensei em escrever essa parte do cartão em inglês, mas ia ficar esquisito depois de ter escrito o capitulo inteiro em pt. Na primeira frase, Edward diz 'be my valentine', se referindo a data em geral, não em um sentindo romântico. Depois de muitos anos assistindo filmes e seriados e conversar com uma amiga que vive fora há muito tempo, a única explicação plausível que tenho pra dar, é que seria mais ou menos uma brincadeira, como o Halloween (Mi, se você estiver lendo essa nota me diga em letras garrafais o quão horrível foi minha explicação.) E, bom, no seguinte verso está realmente escrito 'be my girlfriend'. Literalmente no sentindo romântico da coisa (_seriously, Sam?_). Desculpem pela nota enorme e inútil.

Agradecimentos à: **Sild-San**, **MaluPatzz**, **GabyThais**, **gabi barbosa**, **VIVIANE**, **Lília**, **Bmasen**, **FerPattinson**, **Carla**,** Polly Salvatore, brubs **e **Pamela**.

_**Todos receberam a preview?**_ Aliás, vocês querem continuar com o sistema de review/preview? Se vocês quiserem preview do próximo, é só dizer e não se esqueçam de deixar o email, se não tiveram conta aqui. Os próximos três capítulos me fazem rir de uma maneira bem estupida, mesmo que eu os tenha escrito auauhauhauahuauhuahuahuaahuahuahua

**marina**, o seu email não apareceu na review. Você pode me mandar de novo, pra eu te enviar o preview? Não esqueça de mandar assim: fulano(underline)detal(arroba)hotmail(ponto) com, caso contrário o site vai censurá-lo mais uma vez.

_._

.

_NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DA CLASSIFICAÇÃO/GÊNERO DA FIC! NÃO TEM NENHUM 'DRAMA' LA EM CIMA._


	10. 10 Conexão Automática

**Disclaimer:** Twilight e seus personagens não são meus. Pertencem a Stephanie Meyer, Intrínseca e a Summit Entertainment. Estou apenas me divertindo.

* * *

**N/A: **Leiam a nota no final. Boa leitura.

* * *

**LIGHTS WILL GUIDE YOU HOME  
**_Capitulo 10  
Conexão Automática  
_

_Forks, Washington, 20 de Fevereiro de 2011_

'_Seja minha namorada, Allie.'_

Então, agora não existia apenas a questão do beijo em aberto para 'discutir' com Edward.

Eu também precisava lhe questionar o porquê de ter recebido um cartão que, _obviamente_, não era pra mim. Além de ter aquela duvida grotesca e insistente em minha mente, que mantinha meus pensamentos ocupados e se questionando constantemente quem diabos era 'Allie'.

Às vezes eu me pegava perguntando se aquela altura eles já estavam juntos. Se o desvio do cartão, de alguma maneira, foi suficiente para que Edward continuasse sem uma reposta, ou se ele teria feito aquilo pessoalmente.

'_Seja minha namorada, Allie.'_

Eu não era estúpida. Sabia que ele podia ser convincente se quisesse – estávamos falando da pessoa que me fez comer uma torta de berinjela e aspargos apenas porque eu havia dito em alto e bom tom que aquilo parecia horrível. E, acima de tudo, eu conhecia a maneira como Edward ficava quando gostava de alguém. Eu vi como ele era ao redor de Katie e Tanya, as únicas garotas que ele tinha deixado entrar.

Era lindo, mas me mantinha enjoada e com vontade de furar meus olhos sempre que eu estava por perto para presenciar algo.

'_Seja minha namorada, Allie.'_

Deus! Eu não sabia se seria capaz de agüentar aquilo de novo. Eu ficava idealizando essa garota na minha cabeça e imaginava que ela provavelmente era como as outras. Alta, loira, linda, e popular - além de fútil, vazia, e esnobe. Eu nunca entendi porque Edward só se interessava por garotas assim. Eu sabia que não existiam muitas opções em Forks, mas ele merecia alguém com conteúdo e eu sabia que se procurasse, acabaria encontrando – mesmo que esse alguém não fosse eu.

Eu tentei conversar sobre todas aquelas questões que estavam me fazendo beirar a loucura durante todos aqueles dias, mas nada parecia estar a meu favor.

Ele estava enfrentando um período estressante de provas e, embora passasse praticamente o dia inteiro estudando, nunca deixava de arranjar alguns minutos no fim do dia pra falar comigo. As bolsas embaixo de seus olhos e sua palidez que ultrapassava o normal me faziam sentir culpada e egoísta, e eu acabava não tocando no assunto. Me limitava em saber como ele estava e vice e versa, sorrindo e o encorajando, porque era aquilo que sua suposta melhor amiga deveria fazer – não cobranças sem sentido.

Para minha surpresa, foi ele quem tocou no assunto do cartão primeiro.

Era uma segunda-feira surpreendentemente ensolarada para aquela época do ano, e eu tinha acabado de chegar da escola. O professor de Biologia tinha passado um trabalho sobre células-tronco para entregar na sexta, e embora eu tivesse o resto da semana para começar a pesquisa, eu me senti particularmente animada com aquilo. As aulas de Biologia sempre foram minhas favoritas, e era uma coisa boa que eu tivesse um motivo para manter minha cabeça ocupada.

Charlie não almoçaria em casa aquele dia, então não me preocupei em aquecer seu almoço. Corri até meu quarto, ligando meu computador – o notebook que havia ganhado de Edward, não o velho dinossauro – e mesmo sabendo que não demorava tanto tempo para ligar, corri até o banheiro para um banho.

Eu não demorei muito, e gemi quando notei que havia esquecido de levar uma toalha para me secar. Imediatamente dei de ombros, lembrando que estava sozinha. Mesmo assim coloquei minha cabeça para fora do banheiro, tendo certeza de que ele não tinha chego e estava perambulando ali em cima, e quando tive certeza de que era seguro, sai correndo em direção à porta no fim do corredor.

Suspirei satisfeita uma vez que estava ali dentro, e fechei a porta com o pé, feliz por ter fechado a janela e as cortinas antes de ir tomar banho. Abri minhas gavetas, procurando por roupa íntima, e encontrei um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã de algodão, algo que havia comprado algumas semanas antes com Angela. Era bonito e confortável, e mesmo nunca o tendo usado antes, não pensei duas vezes antes de me enfiar neles. Não era como se os tivesse comprado para alguma ocasião especial, de qualquer maneira.

Estava procurando por uma regata limpa, em meio a tantas camisetas enormes e moletons, quanto ouvi alguém limpar a garganta atrás de mim. Eu dei um pulo onde estava, me virando e encarando a porta com puro choque e horror estampado em meu rosto, quando notei que ela continuava fechada, como alguns minutos antes. E então, como se uma mão invisível tivesse chacoalhado minha cabeça para que ela funcionasse direito, me virei para minha pequena e confortável cama, onde mais cedo tinha deixado meus cadernos, canetas e meu computador, moderno e com conexão automática a internet.

Minha boca estava aberta em um perfeito 'o', enquanto eu encarava, estupefata, a imagem sorridente e divertida de Edward na tela de meu computador.

* * *

**N/A: **Antes de tudo, gente, mil desculpas por não ter mandado o preview desse capitulo pra vocês. Meu computador ferrou e eu to usando um notebook novo (Windows 8, não vem com MERDA nenhuma, sério), que não tem word (o que eu tava usando - sabe aqueles 30 dias de gratuits que a Microsoft oferece? - expirou, e eu ate tentei baixar, mas como vem com 82r639056385 programas, demorou mil anos, e quando eu tava concluindo o download, depois de onze horas, o fio de energia do notebook saiu da entrada, desligou o computador e PUFF! perdi o download ¬¬). Minha sorte é que eu já to bem adiantada, com vários capítulos escritos, e eu esqueci completamente que eu podia abrir o arquivo aqui pelo site (sim, sim, _duh, Samanta!_). E minha vizinha linda já ta procurando o CD dela pra eu poder instalar o pacote do Office.

Sinceramente, desculpa mesmo. Eu to com alguns problemas pessoais aqui em casa e eu não to conseguindo raciocinar direito - to fazendo tudo no automático, inclusive comer e dormir. Eu espero que vocês me entendam e, mais uma vez, perdão por ter furado com vocês. Pra compensar, o próximo capitulo vem ainda essa semana, provavelmente na quinta e eu faço questão de responder as reviews e mandar preview do próximo capitulo, nem que eu tenha que ficar o dia inteiro na net (minha mãe não vai gostar muito, mas né q). Okay? E, galera, não se esqueçam de seguir o formato que eu pedi - fulano(underline)detal(arroba)hotmail(ponto) com, porque algumas meninas me mandaram o email não apareceu aqui. Vocês podem olhar nos comentários, se quiserem.

Agradecimentos à: **FerPattinson**, **anna lucia**, **marina**, **VIVIANE**, **Polly Salvatore**, **Gabi**, **XxX Cupcake de Morango XxX**, **Sild-San**, **Bmasen**, **MaluPattz**, **brubs** e aos meus leitores fantasmas, que alcançaram o número de 213 e visualizações no último capitulo. Gente, onde estão vocês? auhauhauhauhaa Eu não sabia que TANTA gente lia essa fic. Comentem, por favor.

Até quinta, queridos. Fiquem com Deus.

beijos, _Sam_.


	11. 11 Amigos Que Não Batem

**Disclaimer:** Twilight e seus personagens não são meus. Pertencem a Stephanie Meyer, Intrínseca e a Summit Entertainment. Estou apenas me divertindo.

* * *

**LIGHTS WILL GUIDE YOU HOME  
**_Capitulo 11  
Amigos Que Não Batem_

_Forks, Washington, 20 de Fevereiro de 2011_

-Não lembro de já ter saudado você em minhas roupas intimas, mas 'olá' pra você também, Bella.

Só então lembrei que ainda estava naquela situação constrangedora - seminua na frente do meu melhor amigo e o cara por quem eu era secretamente apaixonada há anos. Em um movimento rápido, corri até a cama, abaixando a tampa do notebooK, e voltei a procurar por algo grande o suficiente que fizesse Edward esquecer a cena que tinha acabado de presenciar.

Ainda podia ouvir suas risadinhas vindas do computador, e mesmo com minha incapacidade de pronunciar frases coerentes naquele momento, gritei para que ele calasse a boca ou iria até Seattle chutar sua bunda. Sabia que minhas ameaças não surtiam o menor efeito em Edward, mas ainda assim ele se calou, mesmo que eu pudesse claramente imaginar o sorriso em seu rosto.

Eu estava tremendo, e suando e meu corpo queimava. Eu podia sentir meu corpo inteiro corado e imaginava que estava mais vermelha do que já estive em toda a minha vida. Como eu pude ter sido tão descuidada? Como eu pude esquecer do Wifi? E como, com mil diabos, eu fui capaz de esquecer que o Skype fazia o login automatico? Me sentindo mortificada, lembrei que Edward nem mesmo precisava de confirmação pra iniciar uma chamada comigo. Todas as palavras grandes e feias, existentes ou não, jorravam da minha boca sem que eu pudesse controlar.

Eu não me importei em ser discreta e vesti uma das minhas calças de yoga e o moletom de Edward, porque era a coisa mais leve que eu tinha no meu armário. Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar, e me esforçando para afastar a pergunta que estava martelando na minha cabeça de forma insistente e perturbadora, porque aquilo não estava me ajudando a manter o controle.

_O quanto ele tinha visto?_

Hesitei duas vezes antes de levantar a tampa do computador, e quando os olhos de Edward se voltaram pra mim, eu tive certeza de que ele não tinha saído dali enquanto eu me trocava. Seus lábios estavam repuxados em um sorriso divertido e mesmo que estivesse usando seus óculos de descanso, eu podia notar um jeito diferente na maneira que ele olhava pra mim. Eu tentava a todo custo ignorar a parte de mim que dizia que ele estava ali desde muito antes de eu voltar do banheiro, mas era difícil pensar em outra coisa com a forma que ele me encarava.

-Me desculpe por isso. – sussurrei, mordendo meu lábio com força e quase certa de que ele começaria a sangrar a qualquer momento. – Eu esqueci que o computador tem conexão automática. – eu me senti tão estúpida dizendo aquilo em voz alta. E ver a maneira como ele parecia estar se divertindo com aquilo não ajudava muito.

-Bom, é melhor você não esquecer isso de novo, Bella. – ele retrucou, a boca apertada em uma linha reta, a expressão de repente séria. - Principalmente quando estiver... nua.

AÍ ESTÁ!

Eu arfei, sentindo meu corpo queimar e corar novamente.

-Edward! Você pode ser mais discreto, por favor? – eu fiz uma careta, aborrecida, e ele reprimiu uma nova risada.

-Tudo bem, desculpe. – ele suspirou, resignado, o sorriso ainda ali. E então olhou por sob seu ombro, tendo certeza de que estávamos sozinhos. Eu podia ver algumas roupas jogadas em cima de sua pequena cama de casal, mas fora isso seu quarto apertado parecia arrumado. – É só que, bem, Emmett entrou no meu quarto no momento em que você estava... hm, você sabe-

-O QUE?! – eu berrei, desesperada. Como se a idéia de ter Edward me vendo nua em um momento tão intimo não fosse absurda, eu também tinha que me preocupar com o seu colega de quarto?

-Merda, Bella, desculpe! É que ele não tem o costume de bater antes de entrar e aconteceu de ele simplesmente aparecer no momento errado! – agora ele parecia tão em pânico quanto eu. Merda, merda, merda...

-Ai meu Deus, isso não pode estar acontecendo! – eu cobri meu rosto com as mãos, mortificada demais para encarar quem quer que fosse naquele momento.

-Se serve de consolo – ele começou, depois que eu passei um bom momento repetindo 'isso não pode estar acontecendo' como um mantra por vários minutos – eu realmente briguei com ele agora a pouco. Eu não me importaria se fosse qualquer outra pessoa ou se eu estivesse com alguém aqui dentro, mas é você. Emmett pode ser meu amigo, mas você é... você. – ele suspirou, desviando os olhos de mim por um momento – A idéia de alguém tirando proveito de você me deixa furioso.

Ele riu nervosamente, me encarando de forma hesitante, e eu podia dizer, ligeiramente culpado. Tudo o que eu fiz foi derreter, porque mesmo que eu soubesse que seu colega de quarto tinha me visto nua – e agora eu sabia que não tinha a intenção de conhecê-lo algum dia –, Edward ainda conseguia ser o cavalheiro de armadura brilhante que tinha sido por todo o tempo que eu precisei.

-Não foi sua culpa. – murmurei baixinho, e ergui as mãos para que ele não contestasse quanto abriu a boca pra retrucar. – Eu vou prestar mais atenção de agora em diante. – sorri amarelo, apenas para fazê-lo se sentir melhor, e então um estalo – E diga a Emmett que não se preocupe também.

Edward resmungou alguma coisa que eu não pude ouvir, mas notei o aborrecimento claro em sua voz.

-De qualquer maneira, eu queria tentar falar com você mais cedo hoje. Vou ficar a noite inteira estudando e provavelmente não vou ter coragem de sair da cama amanhã.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei, ligeiramente alarmada, mesmo que tivesse certeza que se algo de grave tivesse acontecido, Esme teria nos avisado.

-Não realmente. É só que eu andei tão distraído essa semana, que esqueci de perguntar se você recebeu meu cartão.

Suspirei, me preparando para o que viria a seguir.

* * *

**N/A:** Quantos querem me matar por ter parado aqui? Devo construir um esconderijo antibombas?  
Muita gente preocupada com o cartão... repostas para essa duvida no próximo capitulo.

Senti falta de algumas pessoas nos comentários. Vocês não estão gostando? Vocês me deixam com cabelos brancos com essa falta de repostas, gente. Devo parar? Continuo? Querem um Emmett como colega de quarto? (isso ainda vai dar muito pano pra manga, ele é meu personagem favorito auhauhauhauhauhauha).

Lembrando que eu tenho mais de dez capítulos escritos. Vocês é quem vão dizer quando querem o próximo.

Um beijo estalado na bochecha de: **anna lucia**, **Gabi**, **FerPattinson**, **MaluPattz**, **GabyThais**, **Lília**, **Bmasen**, **Polly Salvatore** e **Sild-San** (desculpa não ter respondido sua PM, querido. Mas eu vou dar uma passada la sim, ok?). Vocês receberam as previews?

Até mais, povo bonito!

_Sam._


	12. 12 O Falsificador

**Disclaimer:** Twilight e seus personagens não são meus. Pertencem a Stephanie Meyer, Intrínseca e a Summit Entertainment. Estou apenas me divertindo.

* * *

**LIGHTS WILL GUIDE YOU HOME  
**_Capitulo 12_**  
**_O Falsificador_

_Forks, Washington, 20 de Fevereiro de 2011_

-Você recebeu? – ele perguntou, depois de alguns minutos em que eu me mantive calada. Ele franziu o cenho, esperando pacientemente enquanto eu sentia o meu sangue palpitando em meus ouvidos.

-Eu recebi... um cartão. – respondi baixinho, de repente sentindo toda a vontade que eu tinha de perguntar a Edward sobre aquele cartão ou o beijo ou qualquer outra coisa desaparecer.

Ele continuou me encarando por alguns minutos, o cenho franzido e uma expressão confusa em seu rosto.

-Então... você não gostou? – ele perguntou, no mesmo tom de voz que eu, parecendo desapontado. – Eu sei que parecia estúpido e realmente espalhafatoso, mas é isso que fazemos todos os anos, não é? – eu o encarei por um longo minuto, sentindo seus olhos verdes e intensos me encarando em confusão. Eu não sabia o que dizer, e ele já estava impaciente. – Por Deus, Bella, você pode me dizer o que está acontecendo? –exclamou, exasperado. – Você não gostou, é isso?

Eu tomei uma lufada de ar, enchendo meus pulmões com tudo o que consegui, e então cuspi, com toda a coragem que ainda tinha reunida dentro de mim:

-Vocêmemandouocartãoerrado.

Ele parou por um segundo, examinando minha expressão. E então, tão de repente que eu dei um pulo em meu lugar, explodiu em risadas.

-O que? – seus olhos verdes me encararam por detrás de seus óculos, completamente tomado por diversão. – Eu não entendi uma palavra do que você disse! – fechei os olhos, suspirando ruidosamente enquanto esfregava a mão em minha testa. Quando os abri, Edward ainda me encarava confuso e divertido.

-Eu disse que... que você me mandou o cartão errado. – finalmente consegui dizer, tão pausadamente que quase levou uma eternidade pra conseguir completar a frase, mas Edward finalmente pareceu me entender. Ele sorriu, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

-O que você quer dizer com 'cartão errado', Bella? – merda, ele realmente estava se divertindo com tudo aquilo. Nunca senti tanta vontade de estapear aquele sorriso para fora dali.

-Eu quero dizer que você me mandou o cartão que deveria ir para outra pessoa, Edward! É isso que estou dizendo! – praticamente berrei, cansada e furiosa e frustrada porque eu realmente não entendia porque ele estava sendo um cretino sobre aquilo.

Ele me analisou pelo que me pareceu ser um tempo extremamente longo, e então seu sorriso desapareceu, dando lugar a uma careta confusa.

-Eu... não mandei mais nenhum cartão esse ano, Bella. – ele finalmente me respondeu, depois do que pareceu ser um tempo muito longo. - Juro por Deus que não entendo como você pode ter recebido o cartão de outra pessoa.

Eu também não entendia. Não conseguia entender se ele estava apenas com vergonha de admitir o que tinha feito, ou se estava sendo sincero quando disse aquilo. Então eu corri até a gaveta de minha escrivaninha, levantando todas as pastas e folhas em branco até encontrar o envelope cor-de-rosa que recebi há uma semana atrás. E esperei que a resolução daquela câmera fosse boa o suficiente quando ergui o cartão em frente ao meu rosto para que ele pudesse dar uma olhada.

-O envelope parece ser o mesmo – ele murmurou, aproximando seu rosto da tela para examinar melhor, e pediu que eu tirasse o cartão de dentro. Minhas mãos começaram a tremer, mas eu consegui fazer o que ele me pediu. Eu mostrei o cartão e abri para que ele visse dentro e ele bufou ruidosamente, porque parecia ser exatamente o cartão que ele tinha comprado e enviado pra mim para o Valentines Day.

E então, antes que ele achasse que eu estava fazendo alguma piada e começasse a questionar minha sanidade – ou realmente achasse que eu não tinha gostado do cartão - eu virei o verso, obrigando-o a espremer os olhos para que ele conseguisse ler o que estava escrito.

-_Allie_? Mas quem diabos é _Allie?_ – ele encarou um ponto fixo além de onde o computador deveria estar, balbuciando a todo momento que não se lembrava de conhecer nenhuma Allie. Até que um flash de compreensão iluminou seu rosto e, de confuso, ele passou a furioso. Eu observei atentamente enquanto ele se erguia em um pulo, respirando fundo diversas vezes enquanto andava em passos duros até o que só poderia ser a porta do seu quarto. – EMMETT! POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ENVIANDO CARTÕES PARA A MALUCA DA SUA PRIMA COM MEU NOME?!

Ele enfiou a cabeça para fora do seu quarto, bradando a todo momento com Emmett. E mesmo que ele estivesse do lado de fora, podia ouvi-lo rir, dizer algo sobre apenas querer ter certeza de que sua prima, _Alice _- era esse o seu nome _-_ não era lésbica, e pedir desculpas efusivamente enquanto Edward gritava algo sobre matá-lo enquanto ele dormia. Imediatamente, eu senti uma onda de alivio tomar conta de mim e instantaneamente, meu corpo relaxou.

Alguns minutos depois ouvi a porta do seu quarto bater e ele voltou. O rosto vermelho e constrangido enquanto me encarava, procurando uma maneira de falar comigo novamente. E então eu explodi em risos. Edward me encarou como se uma segunda cabeça tivesse nascido, e não muito tempo depois se juntou a mim.

Ficamos rindo por um bom tempo, até ele me explicar a situação. Aparentemente, Emmett era muito bom com falsificações – alguns alunos realmente pagavam a ele por isso – e a idéia de mandar um cartão de dias dos namorados para sua prima esquisita com o nome de Edward pareceu muito tentadora, quando ele encontrou o cartão dando sopa em sua escrivaninha.

Eu sugeri que ele encontrasse um novo colega de quarto, e ele disse que só trocaria Emmett por uma pessoa - e pediu que eu avisasse com antecedência quando recebesse minha carta de admissão da UW. Nós ainda conversamos por algum tempo antes de dizer que precisava ir. Mas não nos despedimos antes de fazê-lo prometer que trancaria seu quarto de agora em diante, e de me fazer jurar de mindinho que nunca mais sairia do banheiro sem uma toalha.

* * *

**N/A:** Planos da tarde cancelados, postando hoje porque eu lembrei que amanhã viro babá e não sei a que horas poderia postar. Quanto ao capitulo... *grilos cantando*

Agradecimentos à: **Sild-San**, **anna lucia**, **MaluPattz**, **Bmasen**, **Ana Krol**, **JessycaSantiago**, **Lília**, **Gabi**, **FerPattinson**, **VIVIANE**, **gatinhamisteriosa**, **Polly Salvatore**, **Carla**, **GabyThais**, **DudaC**, **Pamela** e **brubs**. Espero que tenham recebido as previews.  
Amo ler os reviews que vocês deixam, gente. Elas fazem meu dia, me divirto horrores auhauhauhahua.

Próximo capitulo vem na quarta a noite ou na quinta pela tarde, ainda não sei direito. O que vocês preferem? O plano era postar na terça, mas tenho aula de canto e ensaio. Vocês mandam, queridos.

Beijo grande.

_Sam._


	13. 13 Consequências da Falta

**Disclaimer:** Twilight e seus personagens não são meus. Pertencem a Stephanie Meyer, Intrínseca e a Summit Entertainment. Estou apenas me divertindo.

* * *

**LIGHTS WILL GUIDE YOU HOME  
**_Capitulo 13  
Conseqüências da Falta_

_Forks, Washington, 16 de Março de 2011_

Suas cartas pararam de chegar. Nossas chamadas de vídeo foram sendo gradualmente deixadas de lado e, se eu não tomasse a iniciativa e ligasse pra Edward, ficaríamos semanas sem nos falar.

Dizer que isso estava me matando aos poucos era eufemismo.

Edward, finalmente, estava começando a sair com seus amigos. Talvez sua popularidade tivesse acontecido, como eu esperava, ou as coisas estivessem começando a ficar mais fáceis pra ele – talvez ele só tenha caído na real, quem sabe. Eu não podia visitá-lo em Seattle e ele não vinha até Forks com a freqüência que tinha prometido. Era de se esperar que uma hora nossas conversas via webcam começassem a parecer estúpidas, uma vez que ele visse seus amigos saindo pra se divertir enquanto ele ficava no quarto conversando com alguém que nem estava ali de verdade.

Eu tentava não deixar ele saber o quanto aquilo estava me afetando, e até agora eu parecia estar fazendo um ótimo trabalho. Ele não se lembrava de sua amiga Bella com a freqüência que eu gostaria. Já fazia uma semana desde a ultima vez que conversamos. Seu celular parecia estar sempre desligado ou fora da área de cobertura, e quando achei que finalmente conseguiríamos conversar um pouco, foi Emmett, seu colega de quarto, quem atendeu. Eram nove da noite e Edward estava no banho, se preparando para sair com um amigo – embora a maneira como Emmett disse '_amigo_' tenha deixado implícito suficiente que esse amigo deveria ter um belo par de seios.

Depois daquele dia, eu não liguei mais. Parei de usar o computador de Edward e desinstalei a webcam do meu velho dinossauro, porque era uma maneira de não me decepcionar tanto. Eu disse a mim mesma que não deixaria aquilo me fazer esquecer dos amigos que eu tinha aqui e que eu deveria me levantar e rastejar para fora daquela bolha, onde Edward tinha me deixado sozinha. Era o que eu estava fazendo.

Agora eu tinha mais coisas para manter minha cabeça ocupada. Renée estava morando em Vancouver, como eu tinha suspeitado. Dentro daquele envelope pardo tinha uma longa carta de três páginas em que se podiam ler as palavras 'perdão', 'arrependimento' e 'saudades' com uma freqüência assustadora, além de uma passagem de ônibus. Embora nós, Charlie e eu, tenhamos ficado chocados e assustados e furiosos com seu atrevimento, atualmente tínhamos chegado ao acordo mutuo de que ela continuava a ser minha mãe – mesmo que não agisse como uma.

Eu continuava brava com a maneira com que ela tinha decidido aparecer, e talvez aquilo só tenha me deixado mais triste e frustrada porque, quando eu contei a Edward o que tinha acontecido – via email, já que ele nunca parecia disponível para mim – eu recebi uma reposta breve que me manteve com o coração despedaçado por um par de dias.

"_O que você vai fazer?"_

Pela primeira vez eu tive vontade de gritar com Edward e perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Eu precisava dele e precisava desesperadamente e aquilo me deixou auto-consciente de uma maneira que nunca estive antes. Eu estava esperando que ele me dissesse que tudo estaria bem e me orientasse. Eu sabia que, no fundo, desejava que ele se oferecesse para ir visitar Renée comigo, mas isso seria no próximo dia 17 e ele não parecia nem remotamente disposto a isso.

Charlie estava me acompanhando, ao invés disso, e mesmo que eu estivesse desapontada com o fato de não ter Edward comigo, estava imensamente aliviada e feliz. Feliz porque o meu pai, aquele homem forte e que me amava incondicionalmente, estava disposto a encarar seu passado para não me deixar chafurdar em minha própria miséria, enquanto ele seria desafiado a não se deixar sucumbir, também.

E enquanto eu me ocupava em colocar tudo o que precisaria em uma pequena mala para os poucos dias que estaria em Vancouver, dizia a mim mesma que não deixaria a ausência de Edward me afetar daquela forma. As coisas estavam mudando, e isso exigia que eu mudasse também. Respirei fundo, sentindo meu corpo tremer, e pela milésima vez voltei a enfiar o moletom de Edward dentro da mala.

Quando terminei, me joguei em minha cama, braços e pernas esparramados. Eu não queria admitir que aquela cama de repente parecia grande e vazia demais e fechei os olhos, forçando minha mente a repetir a mesma coisa até que eu pegasse no sono.

_Edward é apenas um amigo e aquele beijo nunca aconteceu. _

* * *

**N/A:** Não me odeiem (:

Desculpem não ter postado antes nem ter respondido PM's e reviews. Minha internet é aquela maravilhosa 3G da Tim e não tem sinal, como vocês devem saber. Fiz meu pai comprar um chip da Oi, pra eu usar no modem, mas o sinal também ta uma caca. Torcendo pra não cair enquanto eu resolvo tudo o que tenho pra resolver.

Muita gente não comentou no ultimo capitulo... that's not good ='( me deixem saber o que vocês estão achando, por favor. Não estão gostando do rumo das coisas? O que? Me digam, gente! Vocês é que mandam aqui. Eu só escrevo hahaha

Um beijo especial para: **JessycaSantiago**, **MaluPattz**, **Gabi**, **Bmasen**, **VIVIANE**, **Lília**, **Polly Salvatore** e **Sild-San**.

Eu postei uma nova fanfic, está no meu perfil pra quem quiser ler. Chama-se _Sympathy_, e também é Beward.

Beijos, _Sam_.


	14. 14 Anjos Também Caem

**Disclaimer:** Twilight e seus personagens não são meus. Pertencem a Stephanie Meyer, Intrínseca e a Summit Entertainment. Estou apenas me divertindo.

* * *

**LIGHTS WILL GUIDE YOU HOME  
**_Capitulo 14  
Anjos Também Caem  
_

_Vancouver, Washington, 17 de Março de 2011_

A rodoviária estava movimentada e barulhenta, e assim como eu, Charlie estava detestando cada segundo daquilo. Eu odiava atenção e grandes multidões em geral me deixavam desconfortável, e agora eu sabia que também tinha herdado isso dele.

Tínhamos desembarcado há quase meia hora e agora estávamos com nossas malas e todo o nosso tédio e apreensão esperando por Renée. Charlie tinha ligado assim que chegamos, no numero que estava na carta, e ela disse que não demoraria muito. Eu não tive coragem suficiente para ouvir sua voz. Desde que contei a Charlie sobre a carta, deixei a ele a difícil tarefa de entrar em contato com ela e fazer os arranjos para aquela maluquice - não antes de uma longa conversa nada agradável, reprimida por anos demais.

Eu não sabia o que esperar. Charlie disse que ela parecia a mesma mulher que via o mundo através de lentes multicoloridas e, o mais importante, ela soava profundamente arrependida por tudo. Eu sabia que deveria confiar em seu julgamento – Charlie era um policial, e mais importante, era meu pai – e, embora estivesse assustada com a intensidade com que as coisas estavam acontecendo na minha vida, eu sabia que mesmo que nada acontecesse da maneira que ele esperava (sem grandes acontecimentos que o obrigasse a limpar sua arma na frente de alguém), voltaria para Forks com a certeza de que tinha feito a coisa certa indo ver minha mãe.

Desamassei as dobras invisíveis em minha roupa mais uma vez, enquanto olhava as portas automáticas de vidro da rodoviária se abrirem para deixar mais pessoas entrarem, e parei de fingir que não estava me esforçando para parecer bonita. Era um vestido azul royal de alcinhas rodado, com bordados nas barras e pequenas bolinhas vermelhas ao longo do tecido, que estava encostado desde o Natal em meu guarda-roupa, um presente de Esme.

Charlie pareceu tão surpreso quanto eu com minha escolha uma vez que, de volta da ceia na casa dos Cullen, tinha deixado claro a ele que embora amasse ser mimada por Esme da maneira que ela fazia com Rosalie, não conseguiria me sentir bem o suficiente dentro daquele vestido e que não fazia nem idéia de quando o usaria. Então, quando corri escada abaixo com minha mala a tira-colo, ele parou na metade de seu discurso sobre os cuidados que deveríamos ter quando chegássemos à rodoviária, e apenas dei de ombros, deixando que ele soubesse que também não sabia porque tinha escolhido aquela roupa em especial.

-Charlie! – senti todos os músculos do meu corpo travarem quando a voz feminina, alta e levemente histérica, ecoou pela rodoviária. Senti a mão grande e quente em meu ombro, e como se só tivesse sido autorizada naquele momento, segui seu olhar.

Uma mulher de estatura mediana, com cabelos castanhos claros, pendendo para o louro, andava apressadamente em nossa direção. As longas pernas cobertas por uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa xadrez vermelha e puída de flanela sendo sobreposta sob uma regata branca, parcialmente a mostra pelo desleixo com que estavam os botões – alguns em casas erradas. Quando ela estava pouco menos de dez metros de onde estávamos, o par de All Stars branco e surrado, com manchas de tinta e graxa saltou aos meus olhos.

Seu olhar estava preso em mim quando ela finalmente nos alcançou. E embora ela tenha abraçado Charlie primeiro, de uma maneira desajeitada e que o manteve desconfortável enquanto era refém daqueles braços magros, o sorriso que brilhou em seu rosto – e que por um momento achei que poderia iluminar aquele lugar inteiro – era redirecionado a mim. Os olhos muito azuis brilhando com lágrimas que transbordavam, miúdos por conta do sorriso que deixava todo o seu rosto bonito esticado. Eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos.

-Renée. – Charlie resmungou, arranhando a garganta quando o abraço pareceu se tornar longo demais. Ela deu uma risadinha baixa, se desculpando enquanto pescava suas lágrimas com as pontas dos dedos.

-Bom te ver, Charlie. – ela recomeçou, risonha, sem parecer nem um pouco encabulada. Charlie apenas resmungou baixinho, acenando brevemente com a cabeça em concordância. E então, sua atenção estava totalmente voltada pra mim.

Nunca tinha notado, _realmente_ notado e lamentado por isso, como eu senti falta daquele abraço até que ele veio. Sem nenhum 'oi', ou qualquer outra palavra ou o silêncio constrangedor que eu imaginei que fosse acontecer. Aquela mulher, aquela mulher linda e sorridente e desinibida, simplesmente lançou seus braços magros em volta do meu corpo, me alcançando em um abraço forte e me prendendo contra seu corpo quente. Eu sabia que aquele abraço estava cheio de significados e por um momento foi como ler aquela carta de novo. De uma maneira menos impessoal e surpreendentemente bem-vinda.

'_Me perdoe por te deixar.  
Nunca me arrependi tanto por uma coisa em toda a minha vida,  
e eu digo isso como alguém que já cometeu muitos erros.  
Todos os dias são como anos sendo pagos dentro do meu próprio inferno pessoal,  
e Deus sabe que até os anjos caem.  
Penso em como você está todos os dias e morro de saudade do abraço que imagino  
sempre que encosto a cabeça no travesseiro._

Te amei desde o momento em que soube que estava dentro de mim. Nunca deixei de amar.'

Quando meus braços fizeram seu próprio caminho através da cintura fina de Renée, eu decidi que todas as perguntas e palavras afiadas que eu tinha em minha mente desde que saímos de Forks, não seriam ditas enquanto eu não absorvesse o suficiente de sua presença.

Aquela tarde eu descobri que ser uma chorona sem controle, era uma coisa que veio de mãe para filha.

* * *

**N/A: **Siiiim, eu sei que parece dramalhão de novela mexicana e que eu disse que não ia ter nada disso nessa fanfic, mas eu tenho tudo isso planejado desde que escrevi o primeiro capitulo e é importante para o desenvolvimento da história. Lembrem-se da classificação da fic. Confiem em mim, ok?  
Bons tempos estão chegando para nossa Bellinha.

Beijos, _Sam._


	15. 15 Explorando

**Disclaimer:** Twilight e seus personagens não são meus. Pertencem a Stephanie Meyer, Intrínseca e a Summit Entertainment. Estou apenas me divertindo.

* * *

**LIGHTS WILL GUIDE YOU HOME  
**_Capitulo 15  
Explorando_

_Vancouver, Washington, 17 de Março de 2011_

O caminho até sua casa foi feito em silêncio. E embora eu não estivesse constrangida, Charlie parecia estar a ponto de pular pela janela. Ele estava sentado ao lado de Renée, no banco do passageiro, enquanto eu estava com nossas pequenas malas no banco de trás do Mercedes preto. O cheiro dos bancos de couro preenchia meu olfato e me deixava curiosa sobre a vida que ela, minha mãe, vivia agora.

Eu sabia que ela tinha se casado de novo e sabia que agora ela era uma artista muito conhecida, principalmente no estado da Califórnia. Sabia que seu "novo" marido era dono de uma construtora e também de um time de baseball profissional que estava ganhando espaço nas ligas menores e sabia que esse marido tinha um filho que morava com eles, que estava em Dartmouth agora. Mas era tudo. Aquela foi toda a informação que Renée julgou indispensável na carta quando me convidou para ir passar o final de semana com eles.

-Chegamos. – sua voz quebrou o silencio e tirei os olhos da janela para observar seus olhos me encarando pelo retrovisor. Sorri minimamente, vendo seus olhos ficarem miúdos em um sorriso e então voltei a olhar para fora.

Era uma casa de tijolos vermelhos de três andares, com toda a madeira de portas e janelas pintadas de branco, assim como toda a cerca em volta. Não era absurdamente grande, como eu imaginei, mas também não era pequena como nossa casa em Forks. Enquanto ela dirigia o carro até o que eu supus ser a garagem, observei seu jardim de grama verde e bem aparada e todas as minúsculas flores de cores diferentes que se estendiam ao redor da casa como um tapete.

Renée apertou um botão no painel do carro e o portão de madeira subiu, revelando uma espaçosa garagem com um outro carro, um Mustang verde 77', estacionado perfeitamente.

Ela suspirou, visivelmente aliviada, enquanto estacionava não tão cuidadosamente quanto o Mustang. Pela visão periférica vi Charlie revirar os olhos, reprimindo um sorrisinho com a falta de jeito de Renée. Eu sabia que ele esteve louco durante todo o caminho do aeroporto pra cá, com a maneira com que ela dirigia.

-Belo carro. – ele finalmente falou, baixo o suficiente para que ouvíssemos, e Renée sorriu.

-É de James, filho de Phil. – ela explicou, saindo do carro enquanto a porta atrás de nós abaixava lentamente de novo, e abriu a porta do banco de trás para que eu saísse. Seu sorriso brilhou pra mim mais uma vez. – Você dirige algum carro, Bella?

Eu encolhi os ombros, me acostumando com a maneira carinhosa com que ela dizia meu nome, e sorri minimamente, enquanto Charlie andava até mim, tirando as malas de minhas mãos.

-Hmm, Charlie me deu uma Chevy 64' quando completei dezesseis anos. – respondi orgulhosamente e seu sorriso caiu um pouco.

-Uma... Chevy 64'? – perguntou, o tom de voz caindo um pouco, encarando Charlie com o cenho franzido. – Você quer dizer a caminhonete vermelha de Billy? – olhei para Charlie a tempo de vê-lo corar, embora tentasse a todo o custo parecer ignorar o quanto aquilo pareceu incomodar Renée.

-É um bom carro. – ele se defendeu, limpando a garganta quando sua voz soou rouca e baixa graças ao embaraço. – É seguro e nunca tivemos problemas com ele. – continuou, seu olhar procurando o meu em busca de apoio e eu meneei a cabeça efusivamente para Renée, concordando com cada palavra.

-Aquela caminhonete é mais velha que nós dois juntos, Charlie. – ela retrucou e eu me senti imediatamente ofendida. Eu amava aquele carro.

-Não importa. – eu respondi no momento em que o bigode de Charlie tremeu sob seu lábio superior. Seu pescoço e orelhas completamente vermelhos de vergonha e eu podia ver o começo de uma fúria eminente se formar quando encarei os nós de seus dedos brancos, enquanto apertava as alças das malas com mais força que o necessário. – Eu amo minha caminhonete. Charlie sempre sabe do que eu preciso. –terminei, lhe lançando um sorriso encorajador. Renée suspirou.

-Certo. – ela cedeu, e eu esperava que aquele tom de derrota em sua voz significasse que o assunto tinha morrido ali, embora algo me dissesse que eu não teria tanta sorte. – Vamos entrar. Vocês devem estar cansados e com fome. – terminou, sorrindo, e nós nos limitamos em acenar com a cabeça.

Seguindo-a através de uma porta lateral, que dava em um corredor extenso e espaçoso, quase fiquei cega com a explosão de cores que se deu a seguir. O corredor todo era muito branco e bem iluminado, mas estava coberto por quadros enormes e realmente coloridos. Reconheci uma pintura de um dos cartões que ela me enviara da ultima vez e, sem saber porque, fiz uma careta.

No fim do corredor, tinha o que só podia ser a sala de estar. Ampla e decorada com a cor predominante de preto e vermelho. Um enorme sofá em formato de 'U' estava no meio da sala, uma mesa de café redonda e bonita com velas coloridas, e junto à parede uma TV de tela plana ladeada por dezenas de DVDs. Prestando mais atenção, notei as caixinhas de som espalhadas ao longo das paredes e um aparelho de DVD em cima da TV, ao lado do que reconheci como o mesmo aparelho da TV a cabo que tínhamos em casa.

Em um dos extremos da sala, ao lado de uma porta de correr, uma parede forrada com fotos de Renée e quem eu supus ser seu marido e enteado em lugares diferentes. Estava prestes a desviar o olhar, sentindo que estava fazendo algo errado bisbilhotando daquele jeito, quando encontrei a foto de uma garotinha de no máximo seis anos usando maria chiquinhas e um sorriso de janelinha, fazendo pose pra câmera.

Eu e Charlie tivemos a mesma idéia, quando encaramos uma Renée muito vermelha e muito sem jeito, fitando os sapatos sujos de tinta e graxa.

* * *

**N/A:** Edward no próximo capitulo. Onde estão meus leitores?  
Beijão pra **brubs**, **MaluPattz**, **Bmasen**, **JessycaSantiago**,** a. santiago **e** Black Diamond 22**.


	16. 16, Exorcizando os Fantasmas

**Disclaimer:** Twilight e seus personagens não são meus. Pertencem a Stephanie Meyer, Intrínseca e a Summit Entertainment. Estou apenas me divertindo.

* * *

**N/A: **Leiam a nota no final do capitulo, é importante. Boa leitura.

* * *

**LIGHTS WILL GUIDE YOU HOME  
**_Capitulo 16  
Exorcizando os Fantasmas_

_Vancouver, Washington, 17 de Março de 2011_

Depois do momento constrangedor com as fotos, ninguém se sentiu a vontade para continuar conversando, então Renée me levou até o andar de cima para mostrar meu quarto. Era grande e espaçoso, decorado com lilás e branco, inclusive as cortinas, tapete e a colcha da cama. Uma enorme queen size de casal situada no meio do cômodo, ladeada por dois criados mudos. No extremo do cômodo, uma enorme porta de correr, provavelmente o closet, e uma porta branca que só poderia ser o banheiro.

Renée me perguntou o que eu achei e me limitei em dizer que era bonito, forçando um sorriso que provavelmente não alcançou meus olhos. Embora eu pudesse ver o aquecedor ligado, aquele quarto era frio e impessoal e me fazia sentir deslocada. Felizmente, ela não pareceu notar meu desconforto e me puxou para mais um abraço rápido, dizendo que estava feliz por me ter ali, no que murmurei um tímido 'eu também'. Quando ela finalmente saiu, eu suspirei, abraçando meu corpo e me sentando no colchão macio.

Charlie não ficaria comigo. Ele tinha feito uma reserva em um hotel, não muito longe da casa de Renée que, embora morasse no subúrbio, vivia bem perto de um bairro comercial.

Eu tentei argumentar e dizer que ele não precisava fazer aquilo, mas ele insistiu na idéia de que eu e ela precisávamos ter algum tempo de qualidade a sós, o que não seria possível com ele ali. Queria dizer que aquilo não era verdade, mas infelizmente sabia que era. Charlie estaria nos observando a todo o momento, com o modo policial ligado, fungando em nossa nuca e nos deixando desconfortáveis. E, mesmo que não estivesse disposto a admitir, eu sabia que ele não se sentia a vontade naquela casa, vendo todos os sonhos de sua ex-mulher serem realizados por outra pessoa.

Nós concordamos que tomaríamos café no hotel, amanhã, todos juntos, inclusive Phil, que ainda não tinha voltado do escritório. Eu estava secretamente aliviada com aquilo.

Puxei minha mala para mais perto, abrindo o zíper e cavando em minhas roupas até encontrar meu notebook. Eu o tinha forçado ali quando já estávamos prestes a sair de casa, sem ter certeza de que estava fazendo a coisa certa, mas agora eu me sentia extremamente aliviada por isso. Eu não sabia se Edward estaria em casa agora, ou se ele queria falar comigo, mas eu estava desesperada para conversar com alguém. Felizmente o wifi de Renée não possuía uma senha, então não foi difícil conseguir acesso.

Enquanto fazia login e senha no skype – eu realmente estava mais cuidadosa com isso agora -, olhei ligeiramente apreensiva para a porta. Eu não sabia se Renée era o tipo de pessoa que batia antes de entrar no quarto de sua cria, então eu corri até lá, travando o botão de segurança e correndo de volta para minha cama como se tivesse feito algo muito errado. Cruzei as pernas em posição de índio, ajustando um travesseiro em minhas costas e estabelecendo um em meu colo, antes de pegar o computador.

A minha lista inteira de contatos, que na verdade não era muito grande, ainda não tinha aparecido quando uma caixa de diálogo apareceu na tela, fazendo meus olhos saltarem e meu coração falhar uma batida.

_Edward deseja iniciar uma chamada de vídeo._

O que pareceu ser uma eternidade depois, eu cliquei em 'aceitar', e sua imagem meio borrada foi entrando em foco aos poucos. O cabelo mais bagunçado que o normal e discretas, mas ainda perceptíveis, olheiras embaixo de seus olhos. O moletom da UW que usava completamente amassado.

-Bella! – ele saudou, quase berrando, em meio a um suspiro. – Até que enfim!

-Hm... oi. – ele fez uma careta.

-'Oi' ? Isso é tudo o que você tem a me dizer? 'Oi' ? – procurei por qualquer indicio de que sua reação exagerada era apenas parte de uma brincadeira idiota, mas não havia nada de fingido na expressão carrancuda em seu rosto. - Estou falando com sua secretária eletrônica desde que acordei. Já mandei umas vinte mensagens e estou te esperando aqui há umas cinco horas! Tudo o que você tem pra mim é um 'Oi' ?

Eu podia sentir meu rosto, pescoço e orelhas queimando. Não me lembrava de alguma vez já ter visto Edward tão furioso comigo. Sem conseguir encará-lo, puxei minha mala de novo, abrindo um dos bolsos laterais e puxando meu telefone de dentro. Destravei a tela apenas para encontrar dezenas de notificações de chamadas perdidas e mensagens piscando pra mim, todas com o nome e número de Edward.

-Eu... esqueci o celular no modo avião. – murmurei baixinho, sentindo algumas lágrimas começarem a pinicar atrás de meus olhos. Ergui o rosto para encontrar Edward me encarando, a expressão furiosa relaxando aos poucos.

-Você faz alguma idéia do quão desesperado eu estava? – respirei fundo, sentindo meu corpo tremer, e ele passou as mãos no rosto, os nós dos dedos coçando os olhos como que pra afastar o sono. – Você não respondeu meu email depois de assustar o inferno para fora de mim com a história da carta e então minha mãe me liga hoje dizendo que você estava indo até Vancouver ver Renée! – ele exclamou, controlando o tom de sua voz, mas ainda assim fazendo suas palavras soarem mais altas que o normal.

-Eu tentei te dizer! – minha voz soou histérica e esganiçada. – Eu tentei te ligar nas ultimas semanas, mas você estava sempre _ocupado_ demais ou _indisponível_ demais pra se importar com qualquer coisa que eu pudesse dizer!

-Isso não é verdade. – respondeu, embora minhas palavras tenham feito com que ele se encolhesse um pouco em seu lugar. – Você sabe que eu me importo. As coisas só estão... estão um pouco complicadas agora. – me limitei em suspirar, porque já sabia daquilo.

-Com "complicadas" você quer dizer que "não tem tempo" pra mim. – eu realmente fiz as aspas no ar, reforçando o que estava dizendo.

Edward deixou sua boca se abrir em um perfeito 'o', abrindo-a e fechando diversas vezes, como um peixe fora d'água, enquanto pensava no que responder.

-Do que diabos você está falando, Bella? Você está sendo absurda. – sua voz soou baixa e ríspida, levemente reprovadora. Dei de ombros, sem ter certeza de como deveria me comportar diante daquela pessoa.

-É só que... que você está ocupado estudando e saindo com os seus novos amigos e não se lembra de Forks ou quem deixou aqui. – ele franziu o cenho, as sobrancelhas juntas. Seu peito subia e descia rapidamente e eu sabia que se aumentasse o volume do alto falante, seria capaz de ouvir sua respiração pesada e irregular.

-Bella. – ele começou, depois de uma longa pausa me encarando com os olhos verdes penetrantes, a boca apertada em uma linha. – Eu não tenho culpa de estar longe e você sabe disso. – abri a boca pra responder que se havia algum culpado ali não era eu, mas fechei quase imediatamente. – Mas... me desculpe se em algum momento eu deixei parecer que tenha esquecido Forks... ou você. Eu só esperava que você não sentisse tanto a minha falta. – ele terminou, puxando ar para seus pulmões. Tudo o que fiz foi rir, porque aquilo era ridículo.

-Não vejo como isso pode ser possível. – respondi baixinho, e ele teve que se aproximar do monitor para poder me ouvir. Um pequeno sorriso rastejou em seus lábios.

Queria conseguir reunir coragem suficiente para dizer tudo o que estava entalado em minha garganta e que deixava o ato de respirar um pouco mais difícil, mas eu engoli todas as palavras e respirei fundo, lhe dando tudo o que podia oferecer agora.

–Você é meu melhor amigo, Edward. – observei enquanto ele erguia a mão para o monitor. O sorriso ainda ali.

-Não sei se te faz sentir melhor, mas eu sinto a sua falta... mais que a de qualquer pessoa. – ele sussurrou de forma conspiratória e minhas bochechas coraram no mesmo instante em que sentia aquele rebuliço na boca do estômago. Ele puxou o ar com força, sua mão caindo de volta e fazendo a imagem tremer um pouco.

Um silêncio estranho pairou ali, mesmo que continuássemos olhando firmemente um pro outro. Foi ele quem falou primeiro.

-Vou pra Forks no próximo final de semana. – minha cara de espanto fez ele rir, e em seguida uma falsa carranca surgiu em seu rosto. – Não poder te abraçar neste exato momento está me matando. – eu ri tolamente, esfregando os olhos para tentar controlar as lágrimas que estavam transbordando, e ele me acompanhou com um riso fácil e bonito que trouxe arrepios em toda a minha pele. – Eu te amo, pequena chorona. – ele disse, depois que já tínhamos rido tudo o que tínhamos para rir e eu suspirei, dando a Edward um sorriso.

-Eu também te amo. – foi como aconteceu; as palavras saltaram da minha boca, e seu sorriso brilhou pra mim.

* * *

**N/A: **Siiiim, eu digo 'eu te amo' pros meus amigos *faz corassaum com a mão*

**LEIA ESSA NOTA ATÉ O FINAL**

Antes de qualquer coisa, _por favor_, me desculpem pela demora. Eu já estava louca pra postar esse capitulo, mas a minha internet não queria colaborar comigo. Pra quem ainda não entendeu meu drama, eu uso a internet 3G da Tim e tem dias que nem sinal tem aqui. É sério, nem sinal do celular eu tenho por uma par de dias seguidos, é um saco. Se você é meu amigo no Facebook, sabe que eu fico o dia inteiro online - pelo celular. Eu tenho um chip da Oi que é uma maravilha, mas não funciona no modem (mesmo que o Oi do meu pai funcione lindamente, vai entender ¬¬). Por um milagre de Deus eu to conseguindo usar a net agora e to fazendo TUDO o que eu tenho pra fazer -qqq então vou aproveitar pra responder reviews mandar previews e etc. O que me leva ao próximo assunto...

Uma linda sugeriu nas reviews que eu escrevesse um capitulo com POV do Edward (eu procurei nas reviews, mas não consegui encontrar seu nome pra agradecer. Mas, de toda forma, muito obrigada pela sugestão!) e, bom, foi como se alguém apertasse um botãozinho e eu simplesmente comecei a escrever loucamente. Eu escrevi um extra do Edward que eu pretendo postar depois desse capitulo... o que vocês acham? Vocês querem um POV do Edward? O que me leva a...

Eu SEI que eu prometi que enviaria as previews e eu sei que isso é um estimulo, mas isso foi antes da Tim jogar meu sinal no lixo. Sempre que eu posso eu respondo as reviews e PMs com o maior prazer. É uma coisa que eu gosto de fazer pra conhecer vocês e saber o que estão achando e o que querem da história. Desculpem se parece que eu to negligenciando e fazendo pouco de vocês - não é minha intenção. Eu leio TODAS as reviews e levo em conta tudo o que vocês me dizem. Vocês tem todo o direito de me cobrar e dizer que a fanfic ta parada, e eu aprecio muito isso. Também quero que vocês entendam que eu continuo postando essa fanfic porque as reviews que eu tenho recebido tem me mantido impressionada. A minha intenção, quando eu decidi dar continuidade a essa história como fanfic, foi mostrar que uma história não precisa ter sexo e palavrões pra ser uma boa história. Ela só precisa ser bem escrita e ter um bom enredo. Eu AMO escrever, é uma coisa que me da prazer e, se eu estou compartilhando isso com vocês, é porque eu sei que isso não ta uma porcaria.

**4,354**. Esse é o numero de visualizações que essa fanfic tem. No ultimo capitulo eu tive 201 visualizações e oito reviews. Eu já pensei quinhentas vezes em parar de postar, mas eu sempre acabo recebendo uma review ou PM me parabenizando e pedindo pra postar mais. Como eu comentei com a **MaluPattz**, ESSE é o meu estimulo pra escrever. Eu não quero milhares de reviews vazias só pra aumentar aquele numero lá em cima; eu quero opiniões sinceras de leitores que realmente estão gostando da história e estão tendo toda a paciência do mundo com ela e comigo. Se eu quisesse números, eu simplesmente estipularia uma meta, porque com o numero de gente que lê essa fanfic, não seria impossível. Gente, eu NÃO estou criticando e cobrando ninguém. Eu só quero fazer uma pergunta pra vocês: o que vocês querem? O que vocês estão achando e esperando da história? Ta, eu sei que vocês querem que as coisas entre eles dois aconteçam logo, mas eu não posso simplesmente passar por cima de todo o planejamento da fic, pular vários capítulos escritos, e enfiar um beijo e um cena de amor enorme entre os dois agora. Eu tenho um plano pra essa fanfic desde o primeiro capitulo. Eu to tentando deixar ela o mais realista possível e não da pra fazer as coisas ficarem bem do nada sem antes colocar todos os pingos nos "i's". _Eles vão ficar juntos_? Lógico. _Essa história da Renée ainda vai dar merda?_ Merda não, mas a Bella vai amadurecer muito com a aparição dela o que vai fazer muito pelo relacionamento dela com Edward. É importante que vocês prestem atenção nos detalhes. Os capítulos são pequenos e muitas vezes parecem sem importância, mas não são, gente (não to dizendo pra vocês procurarem as mensagens subliminares da Disney, nada disso). Não se preocupem, eu já cansei de dizer que não vai ter drama nessa fic, que o foco é a amizade e romance deles dois - confiem em mim. Nós já temos mil e um problemas pra nos preocupar durante o dia a dia, na vida real - esse não vai ser o problema mil e dois.

Agradecimentos à: **MaluPattz**,** Bells**,** FerPattinson**,** Gabi**,** dessa**,** Black Diamond22**,** EduardaC **e** Josy Bruck**.

Fiquem com Deus, queridos. Até mais.

_Samanta._


	17. Extra 1

**Disclaimer:** Twilight e seus personagens não são meus. Pertencem a Stephanie Meyer, Intrínseca e a Summit Entertainment. Estou apenas me divertindo.

* * *

**LIGHTS WILL GUIDE YOU HOME  
**_Extra 1_

Com seis anos, eu achava que tinha o melhor pai do mundo. Porque ele era capaz de consertar e curar qualquer coisa ou pessoa que precisasse de reparos, então eu mantinha aquela reposta pronta na ponta da lingua sempre que alguém me perguntava se eu gostava de super-herois ou quando tinhamos de escolher nosso cidadão americano favorito na escola.

Então eu e Bella discutiamos, com frequencia, sobre quem tinha o melhor pai. O _meu_ pai podia sarar os machucados das pessoas e colocar ossos de volta no lugar - tendo feito isso na propria Bella mais vezes do que eramos capazes de contar -, sem mencionar o fato de que podia ver os ossos das pessoas naquela maquina grande de Raio-X como o Superman fazia.

Bella insistia em dizer que seu pai era mais legal, uma vez que podia dirigir o carro com sirine, ajudava as pessoas com _qualquer_ coisa que elas precisassem e, por ultimo, podia ter quantos donuts quisesse, não importava o tamanho ou recheio, açucarados ou não; qualquer um, a qualquer momento - _sempre e sempre_.

Quando se tem seis anos e tudo o que você mais deseja na vida é trocar a salada de espinafre do jantar por doces, a idéia de ter quantos donuts quiser durante toda a sua vida, parece infinitamente mais interessante que a visão de Raio-X do Superman. Isso deveria ter sido suficiente para me convencer... mas não foi. Então, nós perguntamos a pessoa mais sábia que conheciamos e a quem tinhamos facil acesso naquele momento.

Portanto, minha irmã Rosalie, com a infinita sabedoria de uma criança de oito anos de idade, nos explicou, de maneira paciente, mas pouco gentil, que os dois pais eram aqueles que tinham as profissões mais legais e importantes da cidade. Não importava como - nosso pai e o pai de Bella salvavam vidas todos os dias, de maneiras diferentes, mas igualmente importantes - e isso nos manteve quietos e admirados por um longo, longo tempo, ja que nunca tinhamos pensado nisso da forma como Rose colocara.

Meu pai curava as pessoas e o pai de Bella as ajudava com o que quer que elas precisassem. Eles _salvavam_ vidas, salvavam as pessoas; eram como um time.

_Quão legal era aquilo?_

Depois disso, eu passei a ver o pai de Bella como meu outro herói. Eu realmente me fantasiei de policial no Halloween e, mesmo que tenha ficado alguns dias de castigo graças a uma pistola d'agua que eu insisti em levar comigo para 'completamentar' o visual, foi o melhor _treack or treat _da história.

Com sete anos, eu sabia que queria ser um médico como o meu pai. Tão interessante quanto pudesse parecer prender caras maus e dirigir o carro da policia com a sirene ligada (e, oh, cara, o rádio!), nada se comparava a idéia de sarar as pessoas e fazê-las parar de sentir febre e dor. Bella ficou particularmente animada com a idéia de se casar com um garoto médico, ja que ela caía com mais frequencia que qualquer outra pessoa no planeta e na galaxia - palavras dela. Nada mais conveniente que viver com alguém para cuidar dos seus arranhões nos joelhos e cotovelos e de suas dores de barriga.

O problema, algo que eu só aprendi algum tempo depois, é que uma coisa nova sempre surge. Um novo mal, uma nova doença sob a qual ninguém tem controle. Algo que aparece devagarzinho e que se enraiza aos poucos, como um câncer - ou como alguém que é dosado homeopaticamente com pequenas doses de veneno. Imperceptivel no começo, que piora aos poucos, até que já não tem mais chances de cura por ter sido negligenciado por tanto tempo.

Provavelmente nem mesmo Charlie saberia dizer quando sua esposa perdeu o interesse pela vida que levavam. Quando ela decidiu que o mundo tinha muito mais a conhecer e oferecer além da pequena Forks.

Bella só tinha seis anos quando ela foi embora. E, mesmo que eu estivesse acostumado com a facilidade com que ela abria a boca, não foi fácil vê-la chorar daquela maneira.

Quando seu pai, com o coração e cabeça completamente destroçados, explicou que não sabia pra onde, ou _porque_, ela tinha partido. Que não, _eles não poderiam ir com ela_, mas ela os visitaria sempre, porque, independente de qualquer coisa, ela era sua mãe e a amava muito. Ela _era_ sua mãe, e nada mudaria aquilo.

Alguns meses depois, vendo Charlie se virar da maneira como podia com uma menininha de seis anos, minha mãe confessou que tinha conversado com Renée, pouco antes de partir. Ela nos disse que há algum tempo tinha percebido a mudança em seu comportamento e no quão infeliz ela parecia - no quão limitada ela se sentia, presa em um casamento desgastado, que caiu na rotina em tão pouco tempo. Mesmo tanto tempo depois, eu sabia que ela nunca tinha perdoado Renée. Não importava que um dia elas tenham sido grandes amigas e o quão importante ela tenha sido em sua vida - minha mãe nunca perdoaria alguém por ter ido embora da maneira como ela fez - mas, principalmente, porque ela _sabia_ o quanto Charlie e Bella a amavam e precisavam dela por perto.

Minha mãe costuma dizer que eu sempre amei Bella. Que a amei desde o momento em que ela me explicou que, assim como acontecia dentro de sua propria barriga, Renée também estava gerando uma pequena pessoinha. E que, mesmo tendo pouco mais de um ano, eu sabia quem ela era e o que ela seria pra mim a patir do momento em que eu toquei sua barriga inchada. Obviamente, sendo o grande bundão cético que era, eu sempre revirei os olhos quando ouvia essa história.

É claro que o tempo se encarregou de me mostrar que ela estava certa.

Eu sempre cuidei dela. Eu estava la quando seu primeiro dente caiu e quando ela aprendeu a andar de bicicleta. Eu "acidentalmente" peguei sua catapora - mesmo depois de todos os avisos dos adultos para que não a tocasse ou ficasse muito perto - e ficamos duas semanas juntos, assistindo desenhos e comendo toda a besteira que quiséssemos. Quando ela quebrou o pulso, fui eu quem ficou ao lado dela o tempo todo - mesmo na sala de raio-x, porque ela não permitiu que eu a deixasse em momento algum.

Eu _amava_ Bella. _Sempre_ amei.

Mas quando sua mãe foi embora e ela não queria ver ninguém, nem mesmo a mim, eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu estava assustado, machucado e confuso e mesmo querendo e tentando muito estar com ela, eu não podia. Ela chorava como eu nunca tinha visto antes. Seus gritos podiam ser ouvidos da minha casa, e era de conhecimento geral que ela sentia dor - era aquilo que ela gritava. Ela dizia que seu peito doía, que doía muito, e que ela queria sua mamãe para fazer aquilo parar. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era chorar também, por saber que ela estava sentindo dor; por saber que eu não podia fazer nada.

Quase uma semana se passou e, porque Bella não comia, eu mal sentia fome. Eu lembro de dormir com meus pais, espremido entre eles, porque eu não podia dormir com os gritos de Bella ecoando em minha cabeça. Minha mãe estava visivelmente abalada e me ver naquele estado só a deixava pior.

Foi em um dia particularmente chuvoso que eu tive a grande idéia. Eram sete da manhã e ela ainda estava dormindo quando eu a acordei, pulando em cima de sua barriga impacientemente e berrando que eu precisava ir ao hospital ver meu pai. Assustada e alarmada por me ver daquele jeito, ela nem mesmo me perguntou o que eu estava sentindo. Em menos de cinco minutos nós estavamos dentro do carro e, uma vez la, ela passou por cima de tudo e todos, procurando meu pai pelo PS, completamente assustada e em pânico.

Hoje eu sei que, se fosse em outra ocasião e se as coisas tivessem acontecido um pouco diferentes, eu teria levado uma surra memorável. Porque, quando nós finalmente encontramos meu pai, tão palido e cansado como o resto de nós (talvez um pouco mais por ter passado quase doze horas de plantão), tudo o que eu fiz foi me agarrar em seu jaleco, tremendo e implorando para que ele, por favor, _por favor_, consertasse Bella.

Enquanto ele me encarava, assustado, surpreso e abatido, eu só conseguia pedir que ele fizesse a dor passar. Não importava que ela tivesse que tomar uma injeção, não importava que o remédio tivesse um gosto horrivel. Eu estaria com ela e ela nao se importaria com a dor da agulha ou o gosto do remédio - ele só precisava consertá-la de alguma maneira e fazer a dor passar.

Com a voz rouca e embargada, ali mesmo, no PS cheio de gente precisando de sutura e curativos e todo o tipo de atendimento, ele me disse que não podia. De maneira paciente e contida, meu pai tentou me explicar que a dor que ela estava sentindo era tão profunda e "especial" que, mesmo que ele a colocasse pra dormir e ficar mais calma, não faria aquela dor passar. Nada, nem ninguém poderia fazer o peito de Bella parar de doer enquanto ela se lembrasse e quisesse sua mãe de volta - apenas Deus.

Depois de chorar mais um pouco e acusá-lo de muitas coisas, eu fui embora, emburrado e desapontado. Eu fiquei uma semana sem falar com meu pai.

A partir daquele dia, eu decidi que deveria ser outra coisa quando crescesse. Se meu pai, que podia remendar os ossos e fazer a febre passar, não podia fazer nada por Bella, então eu não queria mais ser médico. Por mais alguns dias eu depositei todas as minhas esperanças em Charlie - afinal, ele podia ajudar qualquer um com qualquer coisa - , mas eu também desisti; dele, e da idéia de ser policial.

Mesmo depois de ter acusado meu pai de muitas coisas, principalmente de mentiroso, eu acreditei nele quando me disse que Deus ajudaria Bella. Minha familia nunca foi a mais religiosa do mundo, mas eu e meus irmãos crescemos orando todas as noites e antes de cada refeição, como forma de não esquecer que, ainda que não pudessemos ver, existia alguém la em cima que olhava por todos nós aqui. Então eu pedia pra que Ele fizesse Bella melhorar. Eu pedia que Ele fizesse Renée voltar para Bella e pedia que ela sentisse vontade de sair de casa para me ver e brincar comigo. Eu pedia que Ele desse poderes especiais para Charlie, que fizessem ele deixar Bella melhor e pedi para que _eu _tivesse poderes especiais que me fizessem voar e flutuar até a janela de seu quarto.

Todas as manhãs, tardes e noites durante um mês, eu pedi. Eu sabia que Jasper e meus pais também pediam e sabia que o pastor Webber também pedia. Mas não sabia porque Ele não fazia algo acontecer. _Qualquer coisa_. Mesmo que não fossem meus poderes especiais e mesmo que Ele não fizesse Renée voltar. Eu esperava por qualquer coisa - _qualquer_ coisa, qualquer sinal de que ela ficaria bem. Eu esperei muito e nada aconteceu.

Então, assim como tinha feito com meu pai e Charlie, eu também desisti de Deus.

É claro que, naquela época, eu não sabia o que aquilo significava. Desistir de todas as pessoas em quem eu tinha depositado minha esperança e desistir de Deus e de tudo o que ele representava e significava. Eu era impaciente e queria resultados.

_Nada acontece quando e como esperamos_. Era o que o pastor Webber dizia aos meus pais e Charlie, durante suas visitas. _Todas as coisas boas acontecem no tempo de Deus_. Eu continuava a me negar e desacreditar e, mesmo quando, depois de quatro meses definhando, Bella decidiu que estava bem, eu não acreditei nele, ou em Deus ou em meus pais. Eu estava feliz porque ela queria me ver e nós passamos o resto do dia comendo cookies e batatas com queijo, mesmo que meu pai tivesse nos alertado que não faria bem, depois de tanto tempo se alimentando mal.

Depois daquele dia, eu prometi a Bella que, mesmo que não fosse capaz de sarar todos os seus machucados e não pudesse trazer sua mãe de volta, eu estaria com ela quando ela precisasse de mim. Por quase um mês nós dormimos juntos todos os dias. Charlie não se importava desde que ela contnuasse bem e meus pais não viam problema nenhum - eles sabiam o que Bella significava pra mim.

Então, foi assim que aconteceu.

Nós construimos uma redoma ao nosso redor, onde ninguém jamais foi permitido a entrar. Tinhamos nossa rotina e piadas que ninguém mais entendia e, assim como eu, Bella sempre soube do que eu precisava. Apesar de nunca ter admitido isso, eu sabia que ela sempre dormia melhor quando nós dividiamos a mesma cama - porque era como eu me sentia.

Eu amava saber que eu seria aquele pra quem ela correria quando precisasse de algo e amava o jeito como ela sorria sempre que roubava comida do meu prato. Amava a maneira como ela corava por qualquer motivo bobo e amava nunca saber o que sentir quando estava com ela. Amava que ela me fizesse rir mais que qualquer um, mas acima de tudo, amava o fato de que ela me fez amar muitas coisas.

Eramos apena Bella e eu e era suficiente.

* * *

**N/A:** Antes de qualquer coisa, eu AMEI cada review que eu recebi. Eu NUNCA deixo de me impressionar com o carinho de vocês e, mesmo que vocês deixem de comentar, eu vou continuar postando por vocês. Foi o que eu disse la nos primeiros capítulos; é um compromisso que eu assumi, e eu vou postar - pelo menos até onde eu tenho escrito. Desculpa não ter respondido todas as reviews. Eu só consegui responder algumas e, como eu disse, não mandei uma preview desse capitulo porque eu não demoraria a postar. Então, aqui está. Daqui há alguns minutos eu to saindo, mas assim que voltar do meu compromisso eu vou 'roubar' o chip do meu pai pra responder as reviews pendentes e as novas.

Desculpem os possíveis erros encontrados ao longo do capitulo; eu escrevi no wordpad e ele não tem corretor ortográfico. Sim, eu ainda estou sem word. To chorando lagrimas de sangue, vocês não tem idéia D:

Pergunta: Vocês leram a história inteira, até aqui, então, vamos la: eu quero que vocês voltem alguns capítulos e escolham um em particular que vocês gostariam de ver o POV do Edward. O capitulo que tiver mais 'votos' vai ganhar um extra. Eu sei que muitas de vocês estavam esperando alguns esclarecimentos hoje, mas eu acho que esse capitulo foi importante pra vocês entenderem a cumplicidade entre os dois, o quão grande é a amizade deles e o que significa.

Lindas sem conta no site: deixem e-mails pra eu responder as reviews. Eu VOU responder todo mundo, gente, eu prometo.

Até mais, pessoal. Fiquem com Deus.

_Sam._


	18. 17 Capacitor de Fluxo Temporal

**Disclaimer:** Twilight e seus personagens não são meus. Pertencem a Stephanie Meyer, Intrínseca e a Summit Entertainment. Estou apenas me divertindo.

* * *

**LIGHTS WILL GUIDE YOU HOME  
**_Capitulo 17_  
_Capacitor de Fluxo Temporal*_

_Vancouver__, Washington, 18 de Março de 2011_

Depois de ter conversado com Edward na noite anterior, eu estava me sentindo um pouco mais confiante e curiosa. Ele me encheu de perguntas sobre Renée e me fez prometer que o manteria informado sobre o que quer que acontecesse enquanto estivesse em Vancouver, mas acima de tudo que manteria meu celular ligado e pronto para receber suas ligações e mensagens de texto. Estávamos de volta a nossa bolha.

Renée me acordou às oito horas daquele sábado para que me aprontasse para o café com Charlie. Embora ela tenha notado a porta trancada, não disse nada e se limitou a sorrir para o meu constrangimento quando eu finalmente abri a porta. Eu não conseguia afastar o pensamento de que ela fazia aquilo, sorrir, com mais freqüência do que eu me lembrava e me perguntava até que ponto todos aqueles sorrisos eram de verdade. Eu sabia que tudo o que ela estava fazendo era para me deixar confortável e ganhar minha confiança, mas por algum motivo isso parecia fazer o efeito contrário.

Tomei um longo banho, deixando que a ducha quente e forte batesse contra minhas costas, desfazendo os nós e lavando toda a sujeira e cansaço da noite anterior. O banheiro era grande e todo branco e iluminado, e tão impessoal quanto o resto do quarto. Mesmo com todos os produtos de higiene dispostos em cima do balcão, não pensei muito antes de usar tudo o que tinha trazido em minha nécessaire, não me sentindo a vontade o suficiente com a gentileza de minha mãe. Eu esperei me sentir culpada, mas isso não aconteceu.

Enrolada em uma das toalhas brancas e felpudas de algodão de Renée, marchei até minha cama, deixando pegadas molhadas atrás de mim, e espalhando em cima da cama todas as roupas que tinha na mala. Com uma olhadela para espiar a janela e verificar o tempo, escolhi uma blusa branca lisa de botões e mangas compridas e uma calça jeans escura. Franzi o cenho quando notei que aquelas roupas também foram presente da mãe de Edward e, em um impulso, me peguei analisando tudo o mais que estava ali. Um pouco espantada notei que tudo, com exceção dos dois pares de sapatos que trouxe comigo, foram um presente de Esme.

Enquanto eu me vestia, procurei dizer a mim mesma que tudo não passava de coincidência. Afinal, não era como se eu fizesse muitas compras e quando isso acontecia, eu estava sempre acompanhada por ela ou Angela. Penteei meus cabelos com um pouco mais de pressa e descuido que o habitual, deixando alguns nós no processo e alguns tufos na escova, e peguei o primeiro par de sapatos que vi, sem ter certeza de que ficariam bons com as roupas que estava usando. Joguei as roupas de qualquer maneira dentro da mala, sem realmente ver o que estava guardando e sentindo pedras de gelo em meu estômago.

Sem pensar uma segunda vez, empurrei a mala embaixo da cama. Eu não precisava pensar nisso agora. Guardei meu celular no bolso traseiro de meu jeans e sai do quarto, batendo a porta com força desnecessária e fazendo com que eu me arrependesse imediatamente, me lembrando tarde demais que não estava em casa. No andar de baixo, avistei a figura de Renée de costas para as escadas, sentada no sofá. Uma risada fácil saindo de seus lábios enquanto um homem de cabelos cor de palha passava o braço sob seus ombros, trazendo-a mais para perto e depositando um beijo em sua têmpora. Imediatamente desviei os olhos.

-Estou pronta. – anunciei, sentindo as palavras presas em minha garganta, e dois pares de olhos e dois sorrisos brancos e perfeitamente alinhados e felizes se voltaram pra mim.

-Bella! – Renée exclamou, levantando-se de seu lugar e sendo acompanhada imediatamente pelo homem. Meus olhos se prenderam nele tempo suficiente para reconhecê-lo como o homem das fotos; seu marido, Phil. O que não demorou para ser confirmado. –Bella, esse é Phil, meu marido. – ela iniciou as apresentações, aquele sorriso ofuscante iluminando a sala. – Phil... essa é Bella. – minhas bochechas coraram diante do tom carinhoso e orgulhoso com que ela me apresentou.

-É bom finalmente te conhecer, Bella. – Phil adiantou-se, acabando com a distância entre nós, apertando minhas mãos ligeiramente frias e suadas entre as suas. Tropecei em meus pés quando ele me puxou para perto de si, apenas o suficiente para que pudesse se inclinar e beijar o topo da minha cabeça. – Você não faz idéia de como é bom tê-la aqui. – senti meu colo, pescoço e bochechas corarem violentamente. Meus olhos desviando-se do rosto sorridente e amável de Phil para encarar o de Renée, que parecia um espelho do seu. Tentei não perguntar em voz alta qual era o problema daquelas pessoas com espaço pessoal.

-Ela não é linda, Phil? – minha mãe perguntou, a voz um pouco embargada enquanto se aproximava de nós e me puxava para um abraço desajeitado de um braço. Phil sorriu em resposta, seus olhos azuis brilhando em adoração enquanto encarava Renée, parecendo se deliciar com toda a felicidade que ela emanava.

-Acho melhor nos apressarmos, querida. – disse Phil, afastando a manga de sua camisa para olhar em seu relógio de pulso.

O sorriso de Renée brilhou pra mim.

-Sim, Charlie deve estar pronto. Não vamos fazê-lo esperar. – me limitei em acenar, mesmo que ela já tivesse me soltado e voltado sua atenção para Phil, rindo e resmungando algo sobre a maneira como ele dirigia. – Vamos? – ela perguntou, sua atenção de volta pra mim, e eu sorri, meneando a cabeça.

Enquanto seguia os dois através do corredor espaçoso com os quadros espalhafatosos de Renée, ouvindo-os rir e se tocando sutilmente, senti meu celular vibrar no bolso, o alerta de mensagem soando um pouco depois. Puxei o aparelho, arriscando uma rápida olhada para Renée e Phil e sorri discretamente enquanto os observava brigar sobre quem iria dirigir – Renée reclamando repetidamente e exclamando que ia comprar um carro velho, só dela.

Encarei o nome de Edward piscando na tela, e sorri enquanto abria o pequeno envelope.

De: Edward  
Recebida: 08:38  
_Comendo as sobras de uma pizza horrível.  
Sexta não pode chegar mais rápido?  
Sinto sua falta. E sinto falta da pizza da Sue :'(  
Bom dia :)_

Ri baixinho. Cliquei em responder, e estava prestes a fazer isso quando Renée me chamou, um sorriso no rosto enquanto Phil mantinha a porta de trás aberta pra mim. Me aproximei em passos rápidos, tendo cuidado para não tropeçar em meus pés, e murmurei um tímido 'obrigada' enquanto entrava no carro. Logo eles estavam submersos em sua conversa novamente, e voltei a encarar a tela do celular, digitando uma reposta.

Remetente: Edward  
_Infelizmente os dias ainda tem 24 horas :'(  
Eu e você. Pizzaria da Sue. Sexta a noite. O que me diz?  
Também sinto sua falta :)  
Bom dia._

Suspirei, encarando os borrões pela janela. Felizmente, Phil dirigia melhor que Renée, e me sentia particularmente feliz com sua vitória na disputa pelo volante. Fiz uma nota mental para dizer isso a Charlie, para deixá-lo mais tranqüilo. O celular vibrou em minhas mãos e encarei a tela de novo. O nome de Edward piscando.

De: Edward  
Recebida: 08:45  
_Não se preocupe. Vou pedir o DeLorean do Dr. Brown* emprestado_.  
_Perfeito. É um encontro ;)_

Ri baixinho, porque nós provavelmente éramos os únicos daquela cidade minúscula que alugávamos aquele filme, e senti os olhares que vinham do banco da frente. Minhas bochechas coraram um pouco, e me certifiquei em manter meus olhos e dedos ocupados com aquela mensagem tanto tempo quanto fosse possível. Infelizmente não consegui pensar em algo longo o suficiente.

Remetente: Edward  
_Mal posso esperar, Sr. Cullen :)  
Falamos depois. Estou no carro com Renée e Phil.  
Beijos_

A resposta veio um minuto depois, e mesmo que não me sentisse a vontade o suficiente para responder naquele momento, trouxe um sorriso enorme no meu rosto.

De: Edward  
Recebida: 08:52  
_Estou contando os minutos, Srta. Swan.  
Beijos._

* * *

**N/A: ***_Capacitor de Fluxo, DeLorean, Dr. Brown_: tudo uma referência a _Back to The Future_ (_De Volta Para o Futuro_, aqui no Brasil).

_Back To The Future_ é um filme de ficção cientifica, lançado em 1985, que conta a história de um adolescente chamado Marty McFly. Ele viaja no tempo através de um DeLorean DMC-12, modificado pelo Dr. Brown para ser uma máquina do tempo, e volta para sua cidade no ano de 1955, onde conhece os próprios pais ainda adolescentes e acidentalmente atrapalha o que seria o começo do romance entre os dois. Por conta disso, Marty precisa fazer seus pais se apaixonarem para que ele e seus irmãos existam futuramente e procurar o ainda jovem Dr. Emmett Brown e convencê-lo de que veio do futuro, para que ele possa voltar para o ano de 1985. _Back To The Future_ rendeu uma franquia de três filmes, lançados respectivamente em 85, 89 e 90, além de também ter virado uma série de desenho animado, brinquedos em parques de diversões e vários jogos de vídeo-game. Caso vocês ainda não tenham notado, eu sou meio nerd. Então, esperem muitas referências sobre livros, filmes/séries, vídeo games, animes e tudo o mais. Não me julguem –Q

Gente, eu esqueci de agradecer vocês pelas reviews no último capitulo, mil desculpas! Eu tava correndo aqui, atrasada pra sair, foi mal mesmo. Um muito obrigada à: **MaluPatz**, **FerPattinson**, **Gabi**, **DaiaVanzella**, **TaissaK**, **EduardaC**, **Barbara Sales**, **Dessa**, **GabyThais**, **JessycaSantiago**, **Black Diamond**, **Bmasen**, **SusaaCullen**, **Lília**, **Amanda Gomes**, **Dani Califórnia**, **Marica Si** (estou pensando muito na sua sugestão, sério! xD), **Guest, Bells** e **Sild-San**. Queria muito responder as reviews por aqui, mas não quero nem posso me ater muito nisso. Tudo o que eu posso dizer é: muito obrigada. Por tudo. Pelos elogios, pelo carinho e principalmente por perderm um pouquinho do tempo de vocês com isso aqui. O POV do Edward no ultimo capitulo foi muito gosto de escrever e fico muito feliz que vocês tenham gostado. O little Edward foi baseado no meu sobrinho de quatro anos, gente! Sintam o drama! auhauhauha

Desculpa ter demorado mais que o normal com esse capitulo. Sexta, sábado e domingo eu fiquei muito sobrecarregada com os compromissos da igreja (minha prioridade) e não tive tempo de postar, mas quarta-feira eu volto com um novo capitulo. Portanto, se você ainda não 'votou' no capitulo que você quer como extra no POV do Edward, vote, ainda há tempo.

beijos, _Sam._


	19. 18 Coisas de Pai e Filha

**Disclaimer:** Twilight e seus personagens não são meus. Pertencem a Stephanie Meyer, Intrínseca e a Summit Entertainment. Estou apenas me divertindo.

* * *

**LIGHTS WILL GUIDE YOU HOME  
**_Capitulo 18  
Coisas de Pai e Filha_

_Vancouver, Washington, 18 de Março de 2011_

A primeira coisa que pensei quando Phil parou com o carro em frente aquela estrutura grande e bonita, foi que aquilo tinha um dedo de Renée no meio. Ela provavelmente tinha feito a reserva de Charlie e tudo o que eu podia fazer era imaginar como ele deveria estar detestando aquilo.

Não chegava nem perto de ser um motel de estrada ou um dos hotéis simples, mas confortáveis, que tínhamos em Forks. Era enorme e cada janela daquele lugar gritava luxo e '_dólares demais_'. Isso apenas se confirmou quando entramos no lobby; piso e paredes de mármore e pedra, respectivamente; superfícies de madeira escura, cadeiras e poltronas convidativas – sem mencionar todos os sorrisos polidos e educados, profissionalmente oferecidos para novos hóspedes.

-Tudo bem? – Renée perguntou, aproximando-se de mim e esfregando a mão em meus ombros. Eu assenti, sorrindo um pouco, pela primeira vez desde que cheguei a Vancouver me sentindo realmente satisfeita por estar em sua casa.

-Charlie já desceu. – Phil anunciou, depois de agradecer a recepcionista, se aproximando de nós e fazendo um amplo gesto para que o acompanhássemos. - Vamos?

Tentei manter meus pensamentos fora daquele lugar, enquanto me deixava ser levada por Renée. Sua mão firmemente presa na minha e o braço de Phil jogado sob seus ombros enquanto nos movíamos devagar, como se fizéssemos aquilo todos os dias, em direção ao restaurante do hotel. Quem observava aquela cena de fora, certamente via uma família normal passando um tempo de qualidade juntos. Isso me fez sentir um pouco culpada, e assim que chegamos ao restaurante e avistei Charlie, parecendo entediado e desconfortável sozinho, me desvencilhei dos braços de Renée e andei em passos rápidos até ele.

-Pai! – ele ergueu o olhar do seu prato de ovos e bacon, e meu coração bateu um pouquinho mais rápido quando seu rosto de iluminou. Ele se levantou imediatamente, afastando sua cadeira, e me puxando para um abraço rápido. – Acreditaria se eu dissesse que senti sua falta? – murmurei de forma conspiratória, e ele fez uma falsa careta, bagunçando meus cabelos.

-Vou tentar não me sentir ofendido por isso. – eu ri baixinho, e ele me acompanhou; as mãos nas ancas, em sua pose de oficial de justiça enquanto Renée e Phil se aproximavam de nós. – Acha que pode agüentar outra noite sem mim? – perguntou, a voz baixa e divertida e eu bufei, resignada. Ele sorriu.

-Vou tentar, Chefe. O mesmo vale pra você. – ele fez outra careta, resmungando 'vou tentar' por sob sua respiração, no momento em que Renée e Phil alcançavam nossa mesa.

-Bom dia, Charlie. – Renée se adiantou, desvencilhando-se dos braços de Phil para cumprimentar Charlie com um beijo em suas bochechas vermelhas. – Esse é Phil, meu marido. – por sua vez, Phil aproximou-se, dando a Charlie um aperto firme e cordial e um sorriso amigável que alcançou seus olhos.

-É um prazer, Charlie. – tentei não parecer surpresa com a maneira sincera de Phil pronunciar aquelas quatro palavras que normalmente me deixavam desconfortável, o que não passou despercebido por minha mãe, que sorriu amplamente. Charlie balançou a mão de Phil brevemente, naquele cumprimento típico de homens, embora tenha se mantido calado, apenas meneando a cabeça em reposta.

-Demoramos muito? – Renée perguntou sem deixar de sorrir, agradecendo Phil brevemente, quando ele puxou uma cadeira ao meu lado para que ela se sentasse. Charlie observou cada movimento com curiosidade, tomando um gole de sua xícara de café antes de responder.

-Não muito. Tempo suficiente pra fazer o pedido, espero que não se importem. – ela e Phil deram de ombros, enquanto um garçom vinha até nós rapidamente, distribuindo cardápios, murmurando que voltaria daqui alguns minutos para anotar os pedidos.

-Como passou a noite, Charlie? – ela perguntou novamente, analisando o menu, olhando de esguelha para Charlie enquanto ele enfiava um pedaço de torrada na boca.

-Foi boa. – eu ri enquanto ele forçava a torrada por sua traqueia, e ele me lançou um olhar conhecedor. – E Bella? Espero que ela não tenha dado trabalho.

-Eu não tenho cinco anos, Charlie. – revirei os olhos, frisando o seu nome, e ele sorriu minimamente.

-É assim que você chama o seu pai_? _– franzi o cenho diante do tom de Renée; um sorriso enviesado nos lábios, embora ela não parecesse estar achando graça. Abri a boca pra responder, mas Charlie foi mais rápido.

-É uma coisa nossa. – ele respondeu, dando de ombros como se não fosse grande coisa. Embora, pelo tom de sua voz, eu soubesse que a maneira como ela me repreendeu tenha deixado meu pobre pai levemente irritado. – Você sabe, coisa de pai e filha.

As bochechas de Renée coraram violentamente e, me deixando ainda mais surpresa, observei Phil sorrir discretamente, divertido e satisfeito com a resposta de Charlie. Quando ele me pegou observando, tudo o que fez foi piscar rapidamente, de forma cúmplice, me deixando saber que estava tudo bem.

Graças a Deus o garçom voltou e acabou com o momento estranho, recolhendo nossos pedidos e não demorando muito para voltar empurrando um carrinho com nosso café.

Depois disso, a conversa fluiu leve e fácil. Renée se contentou em conversar comigo, enquanto os homens, para nossa surpresa, se davam bem. Nós interrompemos nossa própria conversa sobre nada em particular, observando eles discutirem as estatísticas e debaterem, efusivamente, sobre os times que disputariam a MLB* mês que vem - felizmente, para o bem de Phil e a sanidade de Charlie, os dois eram fãs dos Mariners de Seattle. Renée me encarou, divertida com aquilo, e eu dei de ombros, revirando os olhos diante de sua surpresa. Bastava alguém começar a falar sobre futebol ou qualquer esporte por qual ele tivesse algum interesse e ganhava seu coração.

*_Major League Baseboll: é o nivel mais alto de jogo em baseball nos Estados Unidos (tipo o nosso Campeonato Brasileiro *comparação horrivel*). A temporada regular começa em Abril e termina em Setembro e os playoffs (ou mata-matas) são disputados no mês de Outubro em séries. Os playoffs são divididos em 2 chaves, uma só para times da American League e outra só para times da National League._

Entre garfadas e goles, eu e Renée estávamos conversando sobre a escola. Era o meu ultimo ano no ensino médio e eu estava dizendo que, além de fazer o curso de medicina, tinha duvidas entre nefrologia e infectologia. Ela ouvia tudo com um sorriso no rosto, atenta a minhas duvidas bobas de adolescente, embora mantivesse um vinco entre suas sobrancelhas a partir do momento em que eu disse que gostaria de estudar em Seattle. Além de ter Edward lá – embora tivesse omitido isso – eu estaria mais perto de casa e Charlie.

Ao fim do café, ainda tivemos alguns minutos conversando e jogando conversa fora, até Phil anunciar que precisava voltar para o escritório. Charlie tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto enquanto observava ele dizer algo baixinho a Renée e se afastar de nossa mesa, depois de se despedir de nós, murmurando algo em seu celular.

-Ele é um bom homem. – ele disse, meneando a cabeça e passando o braço ao redor dos meus ombros. Eu sorri, olhando para o seu sorriso que, embora não alcançasse seus olhos - tão castanhos e tão intensos quanto os meus - era verdadeiro.

-Sim, ele é. – respondeu Renée, sorrindo timidamente, voltando sua atenção pra nós. As bochechas levemente coradas enquanto nos observava com atenção. – Eu... eu estou feliz por vocês estarem aqui. – diante de sua voz embargada, desviei meu olhar para o bolinho de blueberry em meu prato. – Obrigada por isso. – sua mão encontrou a minha, em cima da mesa, e eu me vi obrigada a retribuir aquele gesto, sorrindo hesitantemente.

-Você deveria ir nos visitar. – Charlie começou, de maneira hesitante, mas firme, e eu e Renée demos a ele um olhar surpreso. Ele encolheu os ombros. – Eu só não acho que vocês tiveram chance de... dizer tudo o que deveriam. – continuou, lançando um olhar firme e conhecedor a Renée. - E eu sei que existe muito a ser dito. – como eu fiz momentos antes, ela desviou o olhar para seu prato vazio, embaraçada.

-Você está certo. – ela murmurou, brincando com o guardanapo de linho em seu colo. E, então, olhando pra mim da maneira mais doce, acrescentou: - Seria adorável. Obrigada.

Com planos de nos encontrarmos amanhã novamente na parte da tarde, para irmos embora, eu me despedi de Charlie mais uma vez. Com um dos abraços mais longos que eu já me lembro de termos trocado desde que eu era uma criança. Foi engraçado ver os dois se despedindo, de maneira amigável, mas constrangedora, e eu poderia dizer pela maneira como ele ficou sorrindo enquanto deixávamos o hotel, que parecia aliviado por irmos embora de táxi.

O motorista nos levou para casa em uma velocidade agradável, e não demoramos muito no percurso. Eu precisava desesperadamente de um banho pra me acalmar e relaxar, e estava ansiosa para perder algum tempo verificando meus e-mails, quando ela sugeriu que eu a ajudasse a preparar o almoço. Mentalmente eu me repreendi por ter deixado escapar mais cedo que eu amava cozinhar.

Phil almoçava todos os dias no escritório, então seriamos apenas nós duas. Relutantemente, me arrastei escada acima para trocar para uma roupa confortável, e antes que eu tivesse chance de pensar direito, estava ajudando minha mãe a separar e preparar tudo o que precisaríamos para uma salada caesar.

Ela falou comigo a todo momento enquanto trabalhava e eu me demorava mais do que o costume com os croutons, respondendo a suas perguntas de forma breve e monossilábica. Observei enquanto ela picava, grelhava e amassava com a agilidade de uma chef, como se fizesse aquilo desde sempre, como se fosse natural, e eu agradeci a Deus por ela estar distraída o suficiente para não notar o quão perdida eu estava.

Tentei empurrar para o fundo da minha mente a imagem de uma mulher atrapalhada que detestava cozinhar, em meio a armários debotados de amarelo, preparando bolo de carne e salada de tomates porque era a única coisa que sabia fazer.

* * *

**N/A: **Antes de qualquer coisa: eu _sei _que a Bella parece uma cadela indiferente à presença da mãe dela, mas vamos lá! Ela passou grande parte da vida sem a presença de uma mãe que, apesar de negligente, _era_ mãe, e mesmo que sentisse falta e 'mantivesse' algum contato constantemente, seriamente achava que nunca fosse voltar. Ela obviamente sabia, muito por cima, que sua mãe tinha iniciado uma nova vida com outra pessoa, mas tudo o que se lembrava de Renée era o que tinha coletado durante sua infância. Eu não pretendo me ater muito a esse assunto, mas é importante que vocês entendam; eles se casaram jovens e tiveram uma criança que, apesar de amada, não foi planejada. Isso somado ao fato de que ela provavelmente teve de desistir de muita coisa pela gravidez, pode acabar desgastando qualquer um, que dirá um casamento - não que isso justifique. Não julguem a ela, Bella, mal. É apenas complicado reencontrar com alguém tão importante, depois de tantos anos, e se deparar com uma pessoa completamente diferente. Sem mencionar o fato de que a mulher praticamente caiu de paraquedas na vidinha pacata deles, depois de anos negligenciando sua única filha. Seria completamente absurdo se tudo fosse rosas e filhotinhos fofinhos agora LOL  
Então, sim, se vocês tiverem que detestar alguém por agora, que seja Renée. Eu, certamente, o faço xD

Postando com um pouquinho de atraso, desculpe. Tive alguns problemas técnicos e uma criança com febre, mas ja está tudo certo hahaha.

Gente, eu só tenho mais dois capitulos escritos - fora um extra, que eu ja to terminando de escrever - e agora, mais do que nunca, vou precisar que vocês comecem a pitacar. Não vai demorar muito pra eles ficarem juntos, agora. Mais uns cinco capitulos, provavelmente, e mais uns três extras do Edward que eu ja tenho montados na minha cabeça, e eles vão poder abrir os corações e teremos muita gente com diabetes por aqui.  
Minha primeira pergunta é: algumas pessoas notaram e ficaram preocupadas com o fato de eu ter citado James como enteado da Renée. Meu propósito foi mostrá-lo como um cara legal, e não como um vilão pé no saco. E, sei la, _de repente_, faria Bella ter um pouco mais de auto-estima e ensinaria algumas, _cofcof_, coisinhas pra ela, mas agora é com vocês: o que vocês acham? Tem muitas possibilidades e eu ja pensei em muitas coisas, mas eu preciso que vocês digam o que querem: James aparece ou não? Nem que seja uma aparição relâmpago pra deixar Edward com um pouquinho de ciumes e fazê-lo abrir os olhos. E aí? Aceito sugestões/criticas/dinheiros...  
Segunda pergunta: essa fanfic ainda terá, pelo menos, mais uns vinte capitulos até eu conseguir conseguir o desfecho que eu quero pra ela, mas eu tenho uma dúvida: vocês gostariam que eu fosse além? Gostariam que eu mostrasse os dois juntos na faculdade ou, como a **Marica Si **sugeriu, vocês gostariam que, ao invés dos extras, eu escrevesse uma fic inteira narrada pelo ponto de vista do Edward?

Como passaram o Dia dos Namorados? Eu ia ver Faroeste Caboclo, mas meu compromisso miou e eu passei o resto do dia assistindo TV e fazendo doce de leite *sad but true*. E vocês? Comemoraram o dia com alguém especial? (:

Vou parar de falar porque minhas notas tão ficando maiores que os capitulos =|

Agradecimentos à: **MaluPattz**, **Marica Si**, **SusaaCullen**, **Harper Harris**, **Black Diamond**, **Josy Bruck**, **TaissaK**, **taii** (Chandler é luz, raio, estrela e luar S2 ou devo dizer Ms. Chanandler Bong? auhauhauhauha) e **Tomoe-chan**.

Até mais, queridos. Fiquem bem.

_Sam._


	20. 19 Things We Said Today

**Disclaimer:** Twilight e seus personagens não são meus. Pertencem a Stephanie Meyer, Intrínseca e a Summit Entertainment. Estou apenas me divertindo.

* * *

**LIGHTS WILL GUIDE YOU HOME  
**_Capitulo 19  
Me I'm just a lucky kind, love to hear you say that love is love and, though we may be blind, love is here to stay.  
_(Sou um tipo com sorte, gosto de te ouvir dizer que amor é amor e, embora possamos estar cegos, o amor veio para ficar.)  
-_Things We Said Today, The Beatles_.

_Vancouver, Washington, 18 de Março de 2011_

Phil era um sujeito engraçado e inteligente e, durante todo o tempo em que esteve por perto, foi gentil e agradável. Enquanto Renée se ocupava em cozinhar e limpar nossa bagunça, além de precisar se retirar para seu ateliê tempo suficiente para finalizar um quadro, nós conversamos e jogamos. O homem era um verdadeiro gênio nos negócios, e varreu todo o meu dinheiro por mais vezes do que eu era capaz de contar quando jogamos Monopoly.

Ele me contou um pouco sobre a fundação de apoio e assistência a mulheres com câncer que estava tentando criar na cidade, como uma maneira de tentar ajudar a salvar outras vidas - mesmo que não tenha sido capaz de fazer o mesmo pela sua primeira esposa, mãe de seu filho e isso trouxe lagrimas aos meus olhos e fez com que eu imediatamente criasse um imenso senso de respeito e admiração por ele e seu grande caráter.

Tentei não me sentir culpada quanto percebi que estava mais confortável e maleável em sua presença, do que na de Renée, e me encolhi vergonhosamente em minha bunda quando notei que não estava funcionando.

Falei por alguns minutos com Edward antes de dormir, me certificando de dar a ele um resumo completo e detalhado sobre tudo o que tinha feito e com quem tinha estado, procurando omitir, obviamente, a parte de que eu ainda não me sentia a vontade com minha mãe. Sabia que, mesmo que tentasse esconder, em algum momento enquanto estivesse em Forks, ele acabaria arrancando a verdade de mim. O que acabou acontecendo, mesmo que eu tenha tentado desesperadamente fugir do assunto.

Estava dando a ele um tour detalhado pelo meu 'novo' quarto, quando me perguntou como andavam as coisas com Renée. Eu tentei não demonstrar meu aborrecimento com aquele assunto, mas no momento em que eu fechei a boca, aquele vinco inquietante surgiu entre as suas sobrancelhas. E foi quando eu soube que estava perdida.

-O que aconteceu, Bella? - sua voz apreensiva e rouca me fez tremer e por pouco não derrubei o computador no chão.

Eu amava Edward. Tão egoísta e ingrata quanto pudesse parecer, desde que me entendo por gente ele tem sido a unica pessoa com quem eu podia ser eu mesma e isso não costumava ser um problema - exceto, é claro, quando ele via através de mim quando não deveria. Ele sempre sabia quando eu estava mentindo, e não só pelo fato de que eu sempre menti muito mal, mas porque ele conhecia a mim melhor que qualquer pessoa. Esme nunca desconfiou de que era eu quem roubava os cookies antes do jantar, mas ele praticamente sentia o cheiro da essência de baunilha na minha boca.

Eu sempre considerei como um milagre divino que ele nunca tenha desconfiado do que eu sentia.

-Você vai achar ridículo. - sussurrei, ajeitando o notebook em meu colo quando já estava confortavelmente estabelecida sobre o colchão macio. Ele bufou, revirando os olhos de maneira impaciente.

-Você está dizendo isso pro cara que compra os seus absorventes? - senti minhas bochechas corarem e um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

-Achei que tínhamos concordado em não tocar nesse assunto! - meio que sussurrei/gritei e ele riu baixinho, ajeitando os óculos em seu nariz.

-Se é tão ridículo, por que você não diz de uma vez? - ele insistiu, e eu fiz uma careta, estalando os dedos nervosamente.

-Eu só... não a vejo como uma... como a _minha_ mãe. - confessei, envergonhada, e desejei que pudesse me teletransportar para longe.

Edward me encarou por um minuto inteiro antes de esfregar os nós dos dedos nos olhos e se mexer desconfortavelmente em sua cadeira. Os lábios apertados em uma linha reta e a expressão em seu rosto completamente ilegível.

-Achei que ela estivesse sendo legal. - engoli o nó em minha garganta e puxei o ar com um pouco mais de força para os pulmões.

-Está! Só não... ela não está me convencendo. Isso é estranho? Você acha que eu estou sendo estúpida? - questionei, exasperada, e ele franziu o cenho.

-Você não é estúpida. A situação é que é completamente absurda. - soltei uma lufada de ar que não notei estar segurando e, através dos alto falantes, ouvi sua respiração ruidosa e pesada.

Era óbvio que ele estava bravo. Edward nunca fora um grande fã de Renée e eu sabia que ele não tinha gostado da ideia de eu vir até Vancouver vê-la - ele não achava justo. Principalmente porque as coisas aconteceram de repente e nós não tivemos a 'chance' de conversar sobre o assunto.

Eu sabia que pra maioria das pessoas parecia estranho o relacionamento que tínhamos; nós não eramos um casal, mas cuidávamos um do outro e agíamos como um. Nem todo mundo entendia que duas pessoas não precisavam ser do mesmo sexo pra ter uma grande amizade. Eu não acho que seria capaz de contar as vezes em que Charlie chegou completamente fora de si em casa por conta do que as pessoas inventavam a nosso respeito, mesmo que confiasse e respeitasse o que nós tínhamos.

-Eu não sei mais se foi uma boa ideia ter vindo.- disse em meio a um sussurro, envergonhada e me sentindo estupida, desejando estar no hotel com Charlie. - É como... - suspirei, sentindo meu corpo tremer - Eu deixei a minha mente viajar e eu imaginei que ela ainda seria a mesma pessoa. - seu pomo de adão tremeu ligeiramente, quando ele engoliu em seco. - Mas agora eu tenho a sensação de que eu nunca tive a chance de conhecê-la de verdade... Isso faz sentido? - ele sorriu um meio sorriso que não alcançava seus olhos e suspirou, me encarando firmemente.

-Faz. - sua língua fez uma pequena aparição para umedecer os lábios e eu limpei o suor das minhas mãos na calça jeans. - Seis anos, Bella. Foi todo o tempo que vocês tiveram pra se conhecer e não foi suficiente. Não se sinta mal por se sentir deslocada, você só está aí há dois dias. E Charlie... bom... - ele não terminou. Não era necessário.

Charlie teve tempo suficiente ao seu lado e ainda assim não foi capaz de ver através dela.

-Bella - ele começou, de maneira nervosa - Eu só... me desculpe. - diante da minha expressão confusa, ele continuou. - Eu deveria estar aí. Eu _queria_ estar. Fiz uma promessa, disse que estaria _sempre_ com você, mas eu tenho sido um babaca. -eu sorri diante de suas palavras porque, mesmo agindo como um babaca, ele ainda era capaz de me deixar sorrindo por dias a fio.

-Talvez você tenha agido como um. - respondi, rindo baixinho, e mais uma vez ele me deu aquele falso meio sorriso.

-Eu tenho. - ele afirmou com convicção, os olhos intensos e cheios de culpa em cima de mim. - Eu tentei dizer a mim mesmo que você não precisava de mim tanto quanto eu preciso de você, mas não foi tão fácil e prático quanto eu esperava. - meu coração pareceu parar de bater e eu tentei não me desesperar com isso. Estava ofegando e provavelmente corando como um tomate.

-Edward...

-Você me desculpa? - ele implorou, me interrompendo sem pensar duas vezes, e eu sabia que meus olhos deveriam estar do tamanho de pratos. - Você acreditaria em mim se eu dissesse que não estava te ignorando? Eu nunca faria isso com você, Bella. Você acredita em mim? - me limitei em afirmar, acenando efusivamente a cabeça e ele suspirou, coçando os olhos novamente. -Bom. - e então ele sorriu de verdade, um sorriso cansado, mas bonito, que tirou o pouco de fôlego que me restava.

Eu esperava que um dia deixasse de ficar tão facilmente deslumbrada com ele por perto. Aquilo era um problema.

-Nosso encontro ainda está de pé, certo? - precisei de alguns segundos para me recompor e entender a que ele se referia, e Edward se limitou a rir da minha cara de paisagem.

-Claro. Sexta a noite. - concordei, sorrindo, e seu sorriso se alargou enquanto me observava.

-Eu diria pra você vestir algo bonito pra mim, mas seria inútil. - meu sorriso desmoronou aos poucos e ele riu baixinho, piscando pra mim e sorrindo o sorriso que eu gostava de imaginar que era só meu. - Você ficaria linda vestindo até um saco de batatas, baby. - diante do meu desconforto ele riu, e eu rolei os olhos, tentando esconder o efeito que aquelas palavras causaram em mim.

Edward sempre dizia que eu era a garota mais bonita em que ele já tinha colocado os olhos.

-Você é um idiota. - provoquei mostrando a língua infantilmente, e ele colocou a mão sobre o coração, teatralmente ofendido.

-Talvez. Você me amaria mesmo sendo um idiota? - ele perguntou, meu sorriso ainda ali, e eu suspirei, pedindo mentalmente que meu coração batesse um pouco mais devagar ou faria um buraco no meu peito.

Pensei em responder aquilo de diversas maneiras. Dizer que o amaria mesmo que ele fosse o maior idiota do mundo e mesmo que ele deixasse de sorrir da maneira como ele sorria pra mim. Mesmo que os seus abraços não fossem os mesmos e mesmo que ele decidisse não estar comigo como tinha prometido. Eu o amaria mesmo que ele dissesse que não me queria como eu o queria ou que ele me deixasse pra trás.

Eu nunca estive tão consciente do que amar Edward significava pra mim e, pela primeira vez, eu senti medo.

-Eu te amaria mesmo assim.

* * *

**N/A:** Beijos estalados para: **Marica Si**, **Rah **(não, querida, fique tranquila! Ou, como diz uma amiga minha, pode soltar o xixi! Não vai ter nenhum tipo de drama pra atrapalhar o romance desses dois. Até porque, depois de dezessete de enrolação, eu não atrapalharia esse milagre haha), , **P. Bruce**, **MaluPattz**, **Gabi**, **Hermana**, **TaissaK**, **Bmasen**, **Lília**, **La Noite**, **flavialorrany**, **Josy Bruck**, **Sild-San**, **NatiMD** e **Anacarol202**.  
O capitulo mais pedido para o extra foi o 10: _Conexão Automática_. Eu ainda estou terminando de escrevê-lo então, ele provavelmente será postado na terça-feira. Até la vocês ficam com esse capitulo e o número 20 que vem no domingo a noite ou na segunda-feira assim que possível q

Não, vocês não estão enganadas: Edward finalmente abriu os olhos. O capitulo 22 e 23 vai causar pequenos AVCs por aqui XD

Ótimo final de semana, queridos. Fiquem bem.

_Sam._


	21. Extra 2 - Conexão Automática - Preview

**Disclaimer:** Twilight e seus personagens não são meus. Pertencem a Stephanie Meyer, Intrínseca e a Summit Entertainment. Estou apenas me divertindo.

* * *

**N/A: **É, eu sei. To há semanas sem aparecer por aqui mesmo depois de prometer postar capítulos novos duas vezes por semana e eu realmente não culpo ou, de maneira alguma, vou achar ruim se alguém quiser me xingar ou etc. Eu estou devendo um capítulo (que eu vou ser obrigada a reescrever, porque o wordpad fez o favor de corromper o arquivo com aqueles símbolos esquisitos que ninguém entende) e eu não sei quando vai ficar pronto. Essa é uma pequena preview do Extra do Edward que vocês escolheram e eu, _realmente, _não tive tempo nem inspiração suficiente pra terminá-lo. Eu tenho me mantido ocupada com compromissos que não podem esperar e ser adiados e, mesmo tirando tempo pra escrever, é inútil porque não sai nada. To postando esse capitulo inacabado porque vocês tem sido muito legais comigo e eu também sou leitora, então eu sei como esperar por atualizações pode ser chato e cansativo, além do autor perder muito da credibilidade com os leitores com isso. Eu já disse uma vez e vou dizer de novo: eu NÃO vou escrever qualquer coisa pra postar só porque estou fora do prazo. Eu amo escrever e exijo muito de mim mesma pra me contentar com qualquer coisa, então eu vou ter que pedir que vocês tenham um pouco de paciência. Infelizmente eu não posso deixar meus problemas e tantas coisas a resolver pra me dedicar 24/7 a minhas histórias, e eu realmente espero que vocês entendam isso. Eu NÃO vou deixar essa fic em hiatus porque eu não tenho intenção de deixar de escrever; eu disse que postaria até onde ja tenho escrit que eu tenho feito até agora. Realmente espero que vocês entendam e tenham um pouquinho de paciência, porque vamos precisar disso (:

* * *

**LIGHTS WILL GUIDE YOU HOME**

_Extra 2 - Conexão Automática - Preview_

___Seattle, Washington, 20 de Fevereiro de 2011_

Café. Era tudo o que tinha estado em meu estômago faminto nas ultimas sete horas e agora eu estava a procura de algo, qualquer coisa, que pudesse suprir a falta de proteínas no meu organismo. Esfreguei os olhos pelo que provavelmente parecia a milésima vez nos últimos cinco minutos e procurei focar minha atenção nas letras miúdas do cardápio.

Nos últimos meses, minhas refeições tinham consistido em, principalmente, alguma porcaria congelada que Emmett e eu mantínhamos no congelador. Desde que nenhum de nós sabia fritar um ovo e eramos preguiçosos demais para ir comer fora, o máximo que fazíamos era comer a comida horrível da cafeteria do campus ou pedir uma pizza. Eu sabia que, se minha mãe soubesse disso, seria questão de tempo até que ela viesse cozinhar pra nós comida suficiente para um mês e tão tentador quanto pudesse parecer, sabia que precisávamos começar a nos virar sozinhos.

Fiz uma careta enquanto baixava os olhos pelo menu, sentindo meu estomago se revirar em nós, e inconscientemente dei uma boa olhada ao meu redor. Era um restaurante pequeno e discreto que havia sido inaugurado ha um mês e, mesmo que todos com quem tinha falado tenham recomendado muito bem, não se parecia com o tipo de lugar ou comida que eu gostava.

Inconscientemente meus pensamentos foram até Bella e nossas noites de sexta-feira na pizzaria da Sue. Sem que eu notasse um sorriso surgiu em meu rosto, enquanto me lembrava da ultima vez em que tínhamos estado la. Quebrando nossa rotina e, no lugar da nossa pizza de pepperoni, experimentando a nova receita de ravióli de cogumelos. Eu ainda não tinha terminado de comer quando Bella pediu por uma segunda rodada e, mesmo sob meus falsos protestos, roubava a comida do meu prato.

E então, como tinha acontecido nas últimas semanas desde que estava longe, eu senti aquele incômodo. A sensação inquietante de que estava perdendo algo e que tinha deixado muito para trás. Eu sabia que se tratava de Bella e era fácil reconhecer a saudade enorme que estava sentindo, mas parecia mais - como se dizer que eu estava sentindo saudade não fosse suficiente.

-Edward? - ergui os olhos do cardápio, diante da voz fina e melódica, e encontrei dois grandes olhos azuis me encarando ceticamente.

-Alice! Oi.

Alice era miúda e esquisita e, se Emmett não tivesse me contado, eu nunca teria desconfiado que eles tinham algum tipo de parentesco. Enquanto Emmett parecia um armário de quase dois metros de altura e era a pessoa mais confiante e engraçada que eu conhecia, Alice era completamente diferente. Retraída e calada, com seus míseros um metro e cinquenta, não lembro de alguma vez tê-la visto conversando com alguém no campus. Eu não poderia dizer que eramos amigos, mas já tínhamos perdido alguns minutos conversando enquanto ela esperava por Emmett no nosso apartamento. Mesmo não sendo meu tipo de garota, ela era bonita e, esquisita ou não, poderia manter uma conversa de maneira leve e inteligente se quisesse.

Um minuto constrangedor se passou enquanto eu pensava em algo pra dizer, até que ela resolveu acabar com o silêncio.

-Achei que vocês não gostassem de comer fora. - me permiti sorrir um pouco, tocando a borda do cardápio com os dedos.

-Não gostamos. Eu vim sozinho. - ela se limitou em acenar a cabeça em concordância, a franja caindo em seus olhos e revelando um lápis amarelo atrás de sua orelha. - E você? - ela parou por um segundo no gesto de colocar a franja atrás da orelha, me observando como se estivesse absorvendo a informação. E então deu um pulo em seu lugar, exclamando um palavrão baixinho.

-Desculpe, desculpe! Você já escolheu? - ela perguntou, exasperada, apalpando a si mesma a procura de algo.

-O que? - pisquei, confuso.

Vi quando ela puxou um bloco de anotações do bolso traseiro e então voltou sua atenção pra mim, de maneira paciente e sucinta. Só então notei que ela estava vestida como o resto das garçonetes do restaurante.

-Ah! Você trabalha aqui? - questionei, segundos depois me arrependendo por ter feito aquela pergunta estupida. Como se adivinhando o que eu estava pensando, ela me lançou um olhar que dizia claramente '_o que você acha?'_. Limpei a garganta, voltando os olhos para o menu de novo. - Uhn, bom, não sei. Você pode me recomendar algo? - perguntei, esperando que não me lançasse outro daqueles olhares céticos, mas para meu alívio ela decidiu ser apenas minha garçonete.

-Bom, a sopa de vegetais foi feita com ingredientes colhidos pela manhã e está realmente muito boa. O número 10 - ela apontou com o pequeno e afiado lápis para o cardápio, onde em letras miúdas apresentava uma lasanha de molho branco. Por reflexo, me esquivei um pouco. Felizmente, ela pareceu não notar - também foi muito elogiado hoje. A massa é fresca e o molho é preparado quando o pedido chega. Mas, se você realmente quer uma sugestão, eu te recomendo o especial do dia. - ela terminou, apontando para o pequeno quadro negro pendurado perto das portas de incêndio, riscado com letras elegantes e coloridas o suficiente para chamar a atenção.

Um sorriso rasgou meu rosto e eu senti um estranho comichão na boca do estômago.

-O ravióli de cogumelo é a especialidade da nossa chef, e eu também sugiro o molho branco com trufas. Já devo ter provado umas vinte vezes hoje e provavelmente foi o que mais saiu.

Não precisei pensar duas vezes.

-Eu vou querer o especial.

Ela sorriu polidamente, escrevendo furiosamente em seu bloquinho.

-Ótima escolha. E pra beber?

-Posso ver sua carta de vinhos? - joguei, sorrindo de maneira divertida, e então o olhar cético estava de volta. - Ok, uma Coca. - ela acenou com a cabeça, colocando o lápis de volta atrás de sua orelha.

-Certo. Volto em quinze minutos com seu pedido. - fiz um gesto de concordância, entregando o cardápio. - E, por favor, não seja pão duro com minha gorjeta. - ela declarou, sorrindo de maneira profissional e polida pra mim embora seus olhos brilhassem com diversão, antes de se retirar e me deixar sozinho.

Tudo o que eu fiz foi rir, porque ela realmente era prima de Emmett.

Enquanto esperava pelo meu pedido, procurei pelo meu celular no moletom amassado que estava usando. Não podia ser apenas uma coincidência que eu tenha passado o dia inteiro pensando em Bella e agora tenha encontrado um restaurante servindo ravióli de cogumelos como prato principal. Ok, talvez eu só estivesse procurando por algum pretexto ridículo pra falar com ela, mas eu realmente não me importava.

Destravei a tela do celular e sorri quando encarei a foto que servia como plano de fundo. Jasper, Bella e eu com chifres e narizes vermelhos de rena no Natal - porque minha mãe realmente não tinha muito o que fazer durante os recessos de feriados e se divertia inventando maneiras de torturar seus filhos - , fazendo caretas para a câmera e se empenhando em parecer ainda mais ridículos do que já estávamos. Rosalie se recusou veemente em participar da brincadeira, alegando que o suéter que a vovó Platt lhe enviou de presente já era ridículo o suficiente, então registrou nosso momento vergonhoso, mesmo com pouquíssima vontade de fazê-lo.

Já tinha discado o número de Bella e estava prestes a apertar o 'call', quando o barulho de uma cadeira sendo arrastada do meu lado chamou minha atenção. Gemi audivelmente quando a cabeleira negra e cheia de cachos entrou em meu campo de visão e eu desejei ter uma capa da invisibilidade pra me esconder e fugir dali.

-Maggie. - devo ter soado como um maldito derrotado, mas se ela notou não pareceu se importar. Os lábios vermelhos se retorceram em um sorriso que provavelmente deveria ser sedutor e eu me encolhi na cadeira.

-Olá, Edward. - ela ronronou, jogando os cabelos para trás e se inclinando em minha direção de maneira que seu decote estivesse em evidência. Reprimi a vontade de rolar os olhos, porque minha mãe tinha criado a mim e Jasper para ser cavalheiros. - Eu ainda estou esperando sua ligação...

Suspirei, cansado, e fiz uma nota mental para matar Emmett por suas idéias malditamente estupidas mais tarde.

Foi ele quem chegou com a incrível ideia de me apresentar a uma de suas amigas pra me divertir um pouco, mesmo que eu tenha deixado bem claro que não estava interessado. Depois de me ouvir falar por dias de Bella, ele chegou a brilhante conclusão de que ela era, ou tinha sido, minha garota e que estava na fossa por sua causa. Não importava quantas vezes eu tenha afirmado que eramos apenas amigos e dissesse que só estava parecendo um pedaço de merda por passar noites em claro estudando - ele decidiu me empurrar Maggie. Uma noite eu simplesmente cheguei cansado da biblioteca e ele estava regando a garota com margueritas enquanto falava de mim sem parar.

No final das contas me vi obrigado a sair com ela e tive a pior noite da minha vida. Uma palavra resume o encontro que tivemos aquele dia: tequila. Emmett nos recomendou um bar popular entre o pessoal "legal" do campus e, com seu incrível dom para falsificações e conversa fácil, nos colocou la dentro. No final das contas eles dois e um outro grupo de idiotas entraram em uma competição ridícula de quem conseguia virar mais shots de tequila e depois de terem ganhado a aposta ingerindo uma quantidade absurda de álcool, ele acabou com Maggie no depósito de bebidas.

O mais incrível é que, eu não sei como aconteceu, mas a garota ainda acha que nós passamos a noite juntos. Eu já perdi a conta de quantas vezes pedi a Emmett que contasse a verdade a ela, mas o idiota acha tudo muito divertido e não parece disposto a me ajudar com esse problema.

-Uh... desculpe? - arrisquei, e ela fez uma tentativa de beicinho, enrolando uma mecha de seu cabelo no dedo. - Eu realmente não tenho tido tempo pra sair, Maggie. - ela sorriu, revelando os dentes da frente machados de batom, e eu não fui capaz de reprimir um sorriso.

Infelizmente, isso pareceu encorajá-la, e ela se inclinou um pouco mais, arrastando as unhas vermelhas em meu braço. Nunca gostei tanto da ideia de usar aquele moletom.

-Bom, felizmente pra você, nós estamos em um bom restaurante e eu não acho que minhas amigas se importariam se eu sentasse aqui. - ela respondeu, recolhendo sua mão e voltando a enrolar a mecha em seu dedo.

Antes, porém, que eu tivesse a chance de respirar fundo e pensar em alguma desculpa para sair de la, senti seu pé tocar minha virilha, perigosamente perto do meu _pacote_, e eu praticamente saltei em meu lugar como uma daquelas enormes orcas do Sea World.

Encarei Maggie, chocado e, sinceramente, me sentindo meio violado, enquanto minhas bochechas queimavam. Ela se limitou em dar uma risadinha enquanto eu, discretamente, afastava seu pé de minha virilha e procurava desesperadamente ao meu redor por algum tipo de ajuda, até que encontrei.

Alice estava recostada contra o bar, lançando olhares nada discretos em nossa direção e dando risadinhas enquanto cochichava com a bartender do restaurante. Ela encontrou meu olhar, que no momento lançava um pedido mudo de socorro em sua direção, e ela balançou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente pra mim. Franzi o cenho, confuso, e então sua boca se moveu de maneira que eu entendesse perfeitamente o que ela estava dizendo.

'_Gorjeta de quarenta por cento'_

Eu revirei os olhos, ocupado em manter os pés curiosos de Maggie longe de minha virilha, e inclinei minha cabeça brevemente, concordando com o preço daquela baixinha mercenária, tendo cada vez mais certeza de seu parentesco com Emmett.


End file.
